Stargate
by centinelita06
Summary: Éste es un fic escrito por Gloria, una escritora a la que admiro. Jack es el padre de un gentil, estudioso, encantador... ADOLESCENTE como sólo puede ser Daniel. Atención contiene escenas de disciplina paternal. No lea si no es de su agrado el tema!
1. Chapter 1

**Escrita por la genial Gloria! Yo sólo tengo el placer de publicarla!**

…

**STARGATE 1**

La hora de cenar en la casa de los O´Neill era por lo general muy tranquila; era la hora en que padre e hijo compartían las vivencias del día.

Lamentablemente para Jack su niño tenía otra idea para la cena:

-Así que papá, ni te imaginas quién me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo un emocionado adolescente que no se podía quedar quieto en su asiento.

-No me lo imagino Dany, pero algo me dice que lo voy a saber pronto – dijo Jack sin dejar de mirar su plato de comida, todavía con la esperanza de una cena en paz.

-Antes de que digas nada solo escúchame SIIIII?! – ojos suplicantes miraron al militar que no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda alguna su hijo era su única debilidad.

\- Tienes toda mi atención, pequeño -

-Ok. Mira, estaba con Mike en el laboratorio de ciencias terminando nuestro proyecto, cuando se acercó a nosotros Amanda, la amiga de Julia -la chica más popular de la clase- para invitarnos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julia – Daniel tomó una respiración para seguir con su relato – bueno, no me invitó técnicamente a mí, invitó a Mike pero como yo estaba junto con él dijo muy cordialmente que yo también podía ir.

\- Entonces Dany ¿debo entender que quieres ir a esa fiesta de cumpleaños? -

-¡Que si quiero ir!? – dijo un muy entusiasmado adolescente – Papá es la fiesta del año, ¡claro que quiero ir! es la oportunidad para que me traten como igual y no como un niño, sabes que es difícil ser el menor de la clase.

-Dany eres el menor de la clase porque eres brillante, hijo, sé que es difícil para ti tener compañeros mayores pero ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, que vayas adelantado en tu clase no significa que eres mayor. Solo tienes 14 años puede que vayas a clases con chicos de 17 años pero tú sigues siendo un niño.

-Lo sé papá, sé que tengo casi 15 años – Jack no pudo evitar reír ante la declaración de su hijo – y también se que tenemos reglas y por eso yo pensaba que quizás tu podrías darme permiso para ir a la fiesta con Mike? –

Jack miró cuidadosamente a su niño, ¡diablos! sí que estaba creciendo rápido, si parecía que ayer estaba ayudándolo a montar en su bicicleta, no podía evitar pensar en su Dany como un pequeño niño, bueno quizás era hora de cambiar la imagen en su subconsciente y poner una de un adolescente hiperactivo. Pensándolo un poco mejor creo que no estaba dispuesto a dar todavía ese paso.

-Pienso Dany que es bueno que tengas amigos en tu clase y que puedas interactuar con tus compañeros es lo más natural.

Dany casi saltó del asiento – entonces me darás permiso?! – casi gritó

-Claro pequeño tienes permiso para ir al cumpleaños de esa chica solo que tienes que estar en casa a las 9 de la noche, que es la hora acordada de tu llegada

– Vamos papá! el cumpleaños comienza a eso de las 11.

\- Bueno Dany entonces creo que no podrás estar presente en esa fiesta -

-OHH papá! Eso es injusto! Sabes que después de 1 año en ese curso es la primera vez que me invitan a una de sus fiestas – Dany dijo suplicante.

Lo siento, Dany. Tú sabes lo que pienso, las reglas están hechas para cumplirlas y además un niño de 14 años no tiene nada que estar haciendo fuera de casa después de las 11 de la noche, no es seguro.

-Ese es el problema sabes, tú me vez como un niño Y YO NO TENGO 5 AÑOS – dijo Dany casi gritando. La frustración y la rabia eran evidentes en su rostro.

Jack se quedó en silencio, echándose para atrás en el respaldo de su silla meditó sobre la escena; no podía creer que su dulce niño se había convertido en un adolescente en medio de una rabieta. De niño Dany no fue muy dado a tener rabietas, Jack solo recordaba unas tres hasta ahora.

-Creo Daniel que es mejor que termines tu cena, ya es tarde y mañana es día de escuela – Jack dijo cada palabra muy lentamente.

-Pero papá ¿es que ni siquiera lo vas a pensar? – Dany miró a su padre desafiante.

\- Daniel te dije que termines tu cena, esta discusión terminó. No vas a esa fiesta -

-No papá. Tú terminaste esta discusión arbitrariamente, yo sólo te pido que por lo menos intentes ser un poco menos estricto y que confíes en que me puedo cuidar!

Jack se mantuvo en silencio pero su mirada era peligrosa, Dany se dio cuenta e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle gritado a su Padre, pero ya estaba hecho y además estaba cansado de que siempre lo tratara como a un niño, después de todo él iba a cumplir 15 años en un mes más.

-Daniel Jackson O'Neill vete a tu cuarto ahora! - Dijo Jack severamente pero sin gritar. Daniel se levantó tan rápido que en el impulso boto la silla.

-Entonces me avisas cuando quieras que baje – gritó frustrado el adolescente, dando la espalda a su Padre, no se dio cuenta que un muy enojado Jack llegó a su lado, sólo sintió el dolor en su trasero provocado por una fuerte nalgada.

Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y Daniel tuvo que usar todo su esfuerzos para que no cayeran por sus mejillas quedando paralizado a medio camino – Daniel date la vuelta – muy lentamente el niño dio la vuelta pero clavó sus ojos en el suelo – mírame hijo – en cámara lenta Daniel posó sus ojos en su papá – sabes que no voy a permitir que me grites ni que me faltes al respeto, estoy consciente que no eres un niño pequeño pero ni por un minuto pienses que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras, eres menor de edad y te guste o no yo soy responsable por ti. Ahora vas a subir a tu cuarto y te quedarás ahí, te queda claro hijo.

\- Sí Señor -

Jack finalmente se sentó a terminar su comida sintiendo los pasos de su hijo llegando a su cuarto y el portazo monumental que dio a la puerta, realmente el niño estaba empujando sus límites.

En qué momento Daniel pasó de un dulce niño a un adolescente irrespetuoso? Ya estás viejo Jack y aquí estás sentado en la mesa comiendo solo, con tu hijo en su cuarto pasando su rabieta. No pudo sino sonreír al hacer memoria y recordar como si fuera ayer cuando tomó por primera vez a su hijo en brazos; tenía solo 18 meses.

**Años atrás…..**

Jack O'Neill estaba solo en el comedor de su casa había pensado mil veces en cambiarse a otro lugar más pequeño quizás un departamento más cerca de su trabajo y además que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera de la ciudad ya que aceptaba gustoso cualquier misión que lo sacará de la ciudad.

Se sentía solo. Su vida era un desastre, sólo tenía su trabajo. Después de haber sido tan feliz con su esposa e hijo ahora ya no tenía a nadie, su hijo estaba muerto y su esposa se había ido lo más lejos que pudo del lugar que tanto daño le había causado, no la podía culpar si él hubiera tenido la fuerza para abandonarlo todo también habría salido corriendo pero antes que su propio dolor Jack era un militar altamente calificado y no iría a ninguna parte sin que el alto mando así lo decidiera y hasta ese momento él estaba designado en ese lugar quizás era una forma de pagar por todos sus errores.

Todos los días se levantaba con el único fin de ir al trabajo, donde se había ganado la fama de trabajólico e inflexible. Todos le temían. Pero si es que había que estar en alguna misión que implicara algún peligro, entonces todos querían estar en el equipo del teniente O'Neill.

Así pasaban los días, meses y años de Jack tratando de borrar cualquier recuerdo que le hiciera daño tejiendo su caparazón para que nadie pudiera entrar lo suficiente para dañarlo de nuevo.

Todo iba bien esa semana así que cuando llegó el viernes sólo se acomodó en su sillón favorito para descansar, ese era su plan… hasta que sonó el teléfono. Pensando en no contestar y dejar que la contestadora hiciera su trabajo, pero no pudo. Se levantó para coger el maldito aparato.

-O'Neill - casi gritó

– Buenas noches. Hablo con el Señor Jack O'Neill?!

– Con él.

-Sr. O Neill mi nombre es Elena Hammond, soy abogada y me gustaría tener una charla con usted en persona, qué le parece si viene a mi oficina mañana sábado?!

Un confundido Jack se quedó en silencio unos minutos – espere! Déjeme entender. Una abogada que quiere verme en su oficina un día sábado?!

-No trabajo para ninguna institución pública Sr. O'Neill. Yo soy una abogada que trabaja en forma privada.

-Disculpe mi franqueza Sra. Pero qué diablos quiere de mí? Hasta donde recuerdo no estoy metido en ningún juicio.

-Tranquilo Sr. O'Neill. Lo que tengo que informarle es algo que prefiero tratar en privado y en persona además debo decir que estoy contra el tiempo con esto.

-Está bien. Logró intrigarme. Deme la dirección y estaré ahí a primera hora.

Esa había sido la llamada más extraña que Jack O'neill había recibido.

Sin dejar que lo afectara y pensando que quedaban pocas horas para dilucidar el misterio, Jack logró dormir plácidamente.

**En la oficina del abogado…**

\- Muchas gracias por venir Sr. O'Neill, tome asiento por favor -

-Gracias - dijo Jack y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí y no queriendo quitarle más tiempo como ya le había comentado soy abogada y trabajo en forma privada. Me encargo de cumplir con los últimos deseos de mis clientes, siempre que se pueda claro.

-Sra. Hammond espere. Me gustaría que me dijera de una vez porqué es tan urgente que yo esté aquí sentado en esta silla y no en mi casa disfrutando de mi fin de semana.

-Ok. Veo que es una persona que no le gusta irse con rodeos. Bueno, mis clientes son los Sres. Melburn y Claire Jackson los conoce.

De inmediato le vino a la mente. Melburn. Claro que lo conocía. Por un tiempo fueron muy buenos amigos. Lo conoció en una de sus misiones y después se lo fue encontrando en las partes más insólitas de este mundo que como Claire decía solo pueden frecuentar un arqueólogo o un militar. Así fue que forjaron una amistad un poco inusual ya que no se veían casi nunca debido a sus respectivas carreras. Todo claro antes de la catástrofe que significó en su vida la muerte de Charlie y el alejamiento de Jack del mundo. Fue en ese periodo oscuro que perdió comunicación con casi todos los amigos que le quedaban, entre ellos Melburn y Claire.

-Si conozco a Melburn y Claire pero hace años que no tengo comunicación con ninguno de ellos.

-Lo sé, es por eso que me costó mucho dar con su paradero Sr. O´Neill. Los militares no son muy dados a compartir información de sus funcionarios

– Bueno ahora si que me tiene intrigado me va a decir de una vez que pasa aquí.

-Lamento informarle que los Sres. Jackson sufrieron un accidente fatal en una de sus excavaciones que llevaban a cabo en las afueras del Cairo.

Como Jack mantuvo silencio la abogada continuó – todo lo que poseían lo dejaron a nombre de su único hijo, Daniel, que tan solo tiene 18 meses de edad. Lo que quiero decir Sr. O'Neill es que Melburn y Claire Jackson lo nombraron tutor de su hijo Daniel y además dejaron una clausula abierta para una futura adopción si usted así lo desea.

Paralizado era una palabra que podría describir mejor el estado de Jack O'Neill – me quiere decir que Melburn y Claire me dejaron la custodia de su hijo a mí? A un hombre que no ven hace más o menos 4 años? Lo lamento pero creo que hay un error – dijo Jack levantándose de la silla con clara intención de salir de ese lugar.

-Aquí tiene los papeles que ratificarán lo que le estoy diciendo, por favor léalos – Elena le pasó una carpeta a Jack.

Jack se tomó todo su tiempo en leer y re leer los documentos. En todos figuraba su nombre. Por un momento creyó que todo esto era una broma de muy mal gusto o quizás había cruzado a la dimensión desconocida - Usted tiene razón abogada, eso es lo que dicen estos papeles.

-Sé que esta noticia no se recibe todos los días Sr. O'Neill como para procesarla, pero estamos contra el tiempo. Hay un niño que está en camino y yo necesito saber si usted está dispuesto a ofrecerle un hogar.

¿Un hogar? Jack casi soltó una carcajada ante lo irónica que le resultaba la pregunta. Sintió que si existía un Dios en este mundo, éste se estaba riendo en su cara – Yo, abogada, soy la persona menos indicada para criar a un niño. En primer lugar, soy un soldado al cual asignan a misiones fuera del país por lo menos 3 veces al año sin tope de duración y, en segundo lugar, estoy seguro que existe algún familiar que usted pueda encontrar para que se haga responsable de esa criatura.

-No la hay Sr. O'Neill. La verdad es que si usted no se hace carga del menor, éste será dado en adopción. Como es un niño muy pequeño creo que tiene muchas posibilidades de ser adoptado rápidamente.

-Mire, no es que yo tenga nada en contra de los niños, pero no puedo hacerme cargo, realmente no puedo – Parecía que Jack se estaba tratando de auto convencer que estaba haciendo lo correcto no solamente pensando en él sino en el niño. Qué clase de padre había sido él? le había fallado a Charlie. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo. No. Él no iba a ser tutor de ningún niño, ni siquiera del hijo de Melburn Jackson.

Jack se levantó de la silla buscando la salida – Sr. O'Neill. Por favor, no se vaya. Si usted no puede hacerse cargo del niño entonces tiene que firmar unos papeles renunciando a sus derechos sobre él.

\- Está bien. Dígame donde debo firmar -

\- La verdad Sr. O'Neill yo no estaba preparada para que usted renunciara a la custodia tan…

\- Tan rápido quiere decir -

\- Bueno si y sin siquiera querer conocer al pequeño -

\- El hecho de conocerlo no cambiaría en nada mi decisión -

-Está bien. Pero esta semana voy a estar ocupada. Los servicios sociales siempre son un lío y tengo que ir a buscar al niño. Qué le parece que nos juntemos el lunes, a las 3 de la tarde en el aeropuerto.

– En el aeropuerto? Por qué en ese lugar? –

-Le diré por qué. Yo me voy a comprometer a tener esos papeles lo más rápido posible siempre y cuando usted conozca a ese niño. Si usted piensa que conocerlo no va a cambiar su decisión, entonces no pierde nada.

– Me está chantajeando –

-No. Sólo quiero cumplir con mi deber. Conozca al niño, por lo menos véalo una vez, por favor.

Jack meditó por unos minutos en realidad que mal le hacía conocer al pequeño, ninguno pero no le gustaban los métodos de la abogada, en fin sentía ahora cierta curiosidad por conocer al pequeño Daniel Jackson.

**En el Aeropuerto…**

Como no podía ser de otra forma, el vuelo estaba retrasado. Llevaba casi 1 hora esperando junto a la abogada.

Finalmente anunciaron la llegada del vuelo en el cual venía Daniel.

La abogada le explicó que una mujer de nombre Pamela, que trabajaba como niñera en una agencia fue la encargada de ir al Cairo y traer al pequeño a lo que sería su casa

Jack no pudo dejar de sentir lastima por el pobre niño solo en un país que no conocía y con personas desconocidas; eso podía asustar a cualquiera.

Entonces, desde la multitud de gente que venía saliendo, cargando sus maletas, divisó la cabeza de un pequeño niño que venía en brazos de una señora de edad, inmediatamente su corazón se aceleró: era él.

Por alguna razón que hasta ahora no sabe explicar Jack O'Neill se quedó paralizado sin siquiera moverse para ayudar con las maletas a la mujer que cargaba a Daniel.

-Bien. Finalmente está aquí – sonrío la abogada mirando al niño; estaba despierto, agarrando fuertemente un perro de peluche – Sr. O'Neill? – llamó la abogada dándose cuenta por primera vez que ella se había acercado a ayudar a la niñera y que el militar se había quedado atrás. Por un momento pensó que el hombre iba a salir corriendo.

Elena Hammond lanzó un suspiro. Esto parecía un caso perdido. Si el hombre estaba en estado de shock, tendría que quemar su último recurso y hacer las respectivas presentaciones. Tomó a Daniel en brazos y se acercó al militar.

-Jack O'Neill, le presento a Daniel Jackson – el niño miró detenidamente al hombre. Para admiración de Jack en sus ojos no había ni una pizca de miedo, solo curiosidad.

Antes de que Jack pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa la abogada se las ingenió para dejar a Daniel en los brazos de Jack. Así, por primera vez, los que iban a ser padre e hijo se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad.

El niño no lloró ni hizo ningún gesto de estar incómodo en los brazos del hombre que lo miraba con tanta curiosidad. Para poner fin a esa conversación silenciosa que parecían estar llevando a cabo Jack y Daniel, el niño finalmente hizo algo que dejó sorprendidos a la abogada y la niñera: le sonrió al militar y el militar le devolvió la sonrisa, acunándolo más en sus brazos mientras el pequeño Daniel le mostraba el peluche que llevaba en su mano derecha – woof woof - dijo Daniel mientras miraba a Jack y al perro de felpa sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces, sin que nadie tuviera el tiempo de decir nada más el teniente, Jack O'Neill dijo – Muy bien pequeño amigo, creo que es tiempo de ir a casa. Debes estar cansado.

**Tiempo presente…**

Terminada la comida, Jack limpió la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dio un suspiro para abrir la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que la tocaba, era su manera de pedir permiso y respetar la privacidad del adolescente.

Encontró a su hijo recostado en la cama leyendo un libro. Jack entró en la habitación. Ambos se miraron y antes de que Jack siquiera hablara el niño comenzó con su discurso.

-Papá, yo lo siento. No quise faltarte el respeto y mucho menos haberte gritado – dijo un arrepentido Daniel – sé que sólo quieres cuidarme pero también me gustaría que me entendieras y que me dieras una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser una persona responsable – Daniel terminó de hablar casi en un susurro sin poder mirar a los ojos a su padre.

-Escúchame hijo – dijo Jack mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la cara para terminar levantando el mentón para poder ver a los ojos a su hijo – sé que no fue tu intención hacer ese berrinche – sonrió Jack – y créeme que estoy muy consciente de que eres un adolescente pero no me pidas que te vea como un adulto porque para mí tú serás siempre mi niño. Es algo con lo que vas a tener que vivir Dany – ahora fue Dany el que sonrió – con respecto a la fiesta, Dany, yo no te voy a dar permiso para que vayas y antes de que me des tus argumentos, te daré los míos: en primer lugar, es una fiesta para chicos mayores y no es muy difícil de saber que habrá alcohol y muy posiblemente drogas – Daniel abrió la boca, pero su padre se anticipó – no soy ingenuo Dany, sé que los adolescentes consumen drogas y que es en las fiestas donde frecuentemente la encuentran. No quiero que te veas expuesto a eso todavía.

Daniel miró a su padre y supo que su batalla estaba pérdida. Por experiencia, Daniel sabía que su padre era un hombre que no cambiaba de opinión sólo por una súplica y él no tenía argumentos de peso más que las ganas de ir. Poniendo en la balanza los últimos acontecimientos se dio cuenta que la había sacado barata, por lo menos no estaba castigado.

-Ok papá lo acepto, no me gusta pero entiendo tus puntos – Jack sonrió y palmeó la cabeza de su hijo en muestra de cariño – Siempre supe que tenía un hijo inteligente, ahora a dormir, niño. Ya es tarde – Daniel se acomodó en su cama mientras su padre lo cubría con las mantas. Antes de salir, Jack escuchó las palabras que hacían que su corazón latiera con más fuerza

– Te quiero papá –

\- Yo también Dany, yo también.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**STARGATE 2**

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, Daniel meditaba. Podía haber perdido la batalla pero no la guerra. Claro, el rival a derrotar era un Coronel del ejército y padre sobre protector, pero él era un estudioso de las tácticas militares, sólo necesitaba un buen plan, medir bien los riesgos y un poco de suerte no estaría mal.

Cuando comenzaba a sentir que podía alcanzar su meta una sombra cruzó por su mente si era descubierto, si su papá se enteraba de todo era hombre muerto.

Pero que podía esperar?, cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias? – reclusión en su habitación por tiempo indefinido, tareas extras en la casa, un sermón de horas y lo peor ¡una paliza memorable! – No podía arriesgarse a eso, no lo soportaría. Tenía que medir cada paso a seguir, no podía cometer ningún fallo. Con ese último pensamiento en mente Daniel concilio el sueño.

La semana para la familia O'Neill se veía tranquila, por lo menos eso pensaba Jack. No tenía mucho trabajo, sólo una montaña de papeles que revisar y el fin de semana libre como hacía mucho tiempo no lo tenía, quizás debería ir planificando el cumpleaños número 15 de su hijo; era sin dudas un acontecimiento especial pero después de la conversación -o mejor dicho discusión- de hace unos días no estaba muy seguro que sus planes fueran bien recibidos por el adolescente.

Jack había pensado en salir a acampar con su hijo, enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre pescar y un poco de cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza, en fin, tener tiempo de calidad con Dani, algo entre hombres, pero según se daban las cosas quizás Daniel estaba pensando en dar una fiesta e invitar a un montón de chicos y como era su cumpleaños él no iba a poder negarse a considerarlo.

La mente de Daniel en cambio tenía un solo pensamiento en mente y ese era la puesta en marcha del plan perfecto para salir de casa ir a la fiesta de Julia y volver antes de que su papá siquiera sospechara que algo extraño estaba pasando. Lo primero que debía saber era la ubicación exacta de su Padre esa semana, cosa que no era muy difícil de averiguar su padre era un militar y todo para él debía ser planificado detalladamente por lo que en esta familia los horarios de las comidas eran los momentos en que Padre e hijo conversaban.

En realidad no era lo que se pueda llamar conversación, más bien era su Padre hablando sobre lo que se venía en la semana, siempre dándole indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer y lo que esperaba de él. Daniel podía casi escuchar a su padre decir: Dani no te olvides que esta semana te toca lavar los platos y regar el jardín, recuerda que tu toque de queda es a las 21:00 no a las 21:15, tienes reloj así que úsalo.

Tal como lo había previsto Daniel, en la cena del Lunes su padre le informó de todas sus actividades de la semana incluyendo claro la del viernes.

-Entonces hijo cuáles son tus planes para esta semana? – habló Jack

-Nada nuevo papá, pensaba pasar a la biblioteca mañana y el jueves hay un grupo de estudio por la tarde – dijo Daniel descuidadamente.

-Casi me olvidaba, el miércoles voy a llegar tarde así que no me esperes para cenar, seguro que la reunión se va a demorar siempre que se discuten presupuestos se toma más tiempo en ponerse de acuerdo – Jack miró a su hijo que comía tranquilamente la cena -demasiado tranquilo para su gusto- Podía pensarse que era un padre paranoico, pero Jack conocía muy bien a su hijo.

-Lo que no significa, pequeño, que vas a estar dando vueltas hasta tarde, te quiero en la cama a las 22:00 – una réplica se hizo sentir rápidamente.

-Papá a las diez!- gimió Daniel -no me puedo quedar a ver una película.

-No pequeño – dijo Jack

-Está bien - hizo una mueca mostrándose todo lo indignado que podía, pero en el fondo esto era genial. Tenía el miércoles para poner en marcha su plan.

El miércoles Daniel literalmente voló a casa quería tener tiempo de sobra para fijarse en cada detalle de su plan de huida y regreso a casa.

Primero la huida pensó. No iba a ser fácil, su cuarto estaba en el 2 piso! Necesitaba una cuerda, unos guantes y un poco de práctica. La cuerda y los guantes los encontró en el garaje y la práctica la iba a hacer en ese momento, puso manos a la obra, miró su habitación en busca de algún mueble lo suficientemente pesado para soportar su peso y lo único que vio fue su escritorio pero no creía que pudiera soportar la bajada y luego la subida, pero podía ponerle como peso tantos libros como fueran necesarios. Entonces, amarró la cuerda al escritorio y la pasó por el marco de la ventana, eso hacía un contrapeso; finalmente, Daniel pudo bajar y subir de su cuarto con relativa facilidad. -Muy bien! asunto huida y regreso solucionados.

Bajó al jardín. Tendría que dejar su mochila con la ropa cerca del garaje que era donde pensaba cambiarse el pijama, buscó un escondite lo bastante seguro para que su papá no lo viera a simple vista. Se alegró de pensar que su padre nunca ponía la alarma de la camioneta por la noche ya que odiaba despertarse con semejante ruido cuando el gato del vecino se le ocurría hacer una excursión al jardín de los O'Neill.

Subiendo nuevamente a su cuarto para darse una ducha Daniel se cuestionaba la huida porque no salir por la puerta de la cocina que era la más alejada de la habitación de su padre pero no confiaba eun poder hacer todo el recorrido sin emitir el más mínimo ruido especialmente el de abrir y cerrar puertas su Padre era particularmente sensible con el ruido que hacen las puertas y en general no debía olvidar que la audición era una de las mejores armas de su padre.

Descartada la posibilidad de una huida menos riesgosa a favor de una salida silenciosa se encamino ahora a la cocina para comer algo y luego ir a la cama, no era buena idea desafiar a un Coronel cuando se planeaba tal rebelión.

Pasada la medianoche Jack llegó a casa cansado y con un dolor de cabeza declarado, no tenía hambre así que subió a su cuarto, lo único que quería era darse una ducha después de una muy larga jornada de trabajo, pero antes quería ver a su hijo pasó por el cuarto y vio luz dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta. El pequeño estaba dormido, con un libro entre las manos y sus anteojos puestos, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena lentamente se acercó a la cama tomo el libro y lo fue a dejar al escritorio que ya tenía encima una cantidad considerable de cosas entre ellas Jack no pudo dejar de notar el peluche que traía Daniel el día que se conocieron, ya no ocupaba un sitio importante en la habitación del ahora adolescente pero tampoco había sido dejado de lado era junto con el camello que le había traído de Egipto los dos únicos juguetes que permanecían en la habitación de Daniel en recuerdo de su infancia.

Se quedó en silencio un rato mirando a su hijo dormir siempre era relajante para un Padre ver dormir a su hijo sin preocupaciones y seguro.

El dolor de cabeza desapareció y Jack camino hacia la cama nuevamente dejando al perro de felpa en el velador en ese momento Daniel despertó – Hola papá.

Hola pequeño – Miró extrañado a su padre con el juguete en la mano - te lo quieres robar – Jack sonrío – creo que ha tenido mejores días – Daniel sonrío.

-Si eso parece pero ha sido un compañero fiel.

-Lo sé, pequeño - dijo Jack mirando a su hijo con todo el amor reflejado en su mirada - ahora duerme. Recuerdo haberte dicho que te quería en cama a las 22:00.

-Pero si estaba en cama a las diez, pero no dijiste quédate dormido a las diez así que estaba adelantando un poco… – claro chico listo ahora duerme – Jack le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño, le sacó los anteojos para ponerlos en el velador y apago la luz.

Daniel tomó nota mental, debía recordar que su padre siempre pasaba por su habitación para chequearlo mientras dormía, solo tenía que saber a que hora pasaba por su cuarto esperaba que fuera antes de la una para poder estar por lo menos 3 horas en la fiesta ya que su regreso debía ser a las cuatro para tener el tiempo suficiente de llegar y borrar las evidencias.

**Finalmente llegó el día de la fiesta**

Daniel llegó a la escuela temprano y fue directa a la sala donde sabía encontraría a Mike

-Entonces Mike no te vas a olvidar estaciona el auto a una cuadra de mi casa y me esperas yo estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda no debería ser más allá de la una – Daniel hablaba muy seriamente

-No lo puedo creer Dani en verdad vas a escapar de casa, estas seguro? .

-Claro que lo estoy – dijo Daniel molesto.

-Bueno niño es tu trasero el que está en juego no el Mio, conozco a tu padre y personalmente yo no me arriesgaría de esa manera con el Coronel O'Neill – Dani lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, Mike. No te estás echando para atrás por miedo a mi papá.

-Claro que no Dani solo te estoy advirtiendo es mi deber de amigo.

-Se lo que hago Mike además lo tengo todo planeado mi papá no se va a enterar de nada – dijo Daniel muy seguro de si mismo o por lo menos eso quería demostrar.

Ambos adolescentes siguieron caminando hacía la sala de clases este iba a ser un día largo.

El día se le hizo eterno a Daniel pero finalmente estaba en casa, inmediatamente puso en marcha la fase final de su plan primero la ropa en la mochila y escondida cerca del garaje, la cuerda amarrada al escritorio, para que no se viera a simple vista puso una ruma de ropa sucia en el suelo sabía que su papá lo iba a regañar ya que como buen militar que era detestaba el desorden pero él se iba a comprometer a hacer el aseo de su pieza a fondo el fin de semana.

Jack O'Neill llego a casa como siempre cansado pero con la perspectiva de un fin de semana de descanso que lo tenía de buen humor.

Para su sorpresa encontró a su hijo también muy feliz mirando un programa de TV obviamente sobre civilizaciones antiguas que eran ya casi una obsesión para Dani, quizás su hijo estaba madurando recordó que en toda la semana no menciono el tema de la dichosa fiesta ni una palabra por intentar hacer que cambiara de parecer.

En la cena como siempre ambos contaron su día y lo que tenían planeado para el fin de semana, Jack no menciono los planes para el cumpleaños de Daniel todavía no tenía claro si a su hijo le iba a gustar, quería tantear mejor el terreno.

Mientras Padre e Hijo recogían y lavaban los platos Daniel comenzó a hablar sobre su tema favorito sobre Egipto y los faraones sobre las nuevas excavaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo y de cómo le gustaría volver al país en donde nació pero esta vez como un egiptólogo.

Para Jack escuchar hablar a su hijo con tanto entusiasmo le recordaba de quien era hijo Daniel a pesar de que en su corazón era suyo sabía que había mucho de Melburne y Claire en él era algo que llevaba en la sangre el gusto por la arqueología la pasión que ponía en cada cosa que él hacía, lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de él.

Mirando como su hijo hablaba con toda su pasión gesticulando con las manos para poner más énfasis en sus puntos, Jack no pudo sino sonreír.

-Hey pequeño – dijo Jack interrumpiendo la clase magistral de Daniel – ya es tarde – miro el reloj en la pared de la sala – la charla esta interesante pero es hora de dormir.

-Ya te aburrí verdad? Con todo esto de las excavaciones en el valle de los muertos – Dani dijo en tono de disculpa – Jack pasó su mano por la cabeza de su hijo y le despeino el pelo en señal de cariño.

-Claro que no Dany jamás me aburro de escucharte – le dio un beso en la frente – pero es tarde así que a la cama.

-Está bien, está bien me voy a acostar.

-A dormir, pequeño. Nada de leer, ni encender la computadora a dormir.

-Si papá – Daniel subió lentamente a su cuarto.

Bien las cartas estaban tiradas, Daniel estaba acostado en su cama deseando que el juego comience no tendría que esperar tanto sabía que su padre vendría en cualquier momento a su habitación lo había hecho desde que lo recordaba, para arroparlo en invierno o para revisar que todo estaba bien, cosa de padres.

Y no se equivocó Jack O'Neill cumplía con su ritual diario desde que tomo a ese pequeño y se convirtió en su hijo, por lo que vio Jack, Daniel estaba durmiendo tranquilamente así que salio del cuarto para un muy merecido descanso.

Ahora Daniel solo tenía que esperar, sintió la puerta de la habitación de su padre cerrarse; conocía muy bien los rituales nocturnos del Coronel así que solo tenía que esperar.

Por fin movido por la adrenalina Daniel sin casi saber muy bien como estaba en el garaje cambiándose de ropa y poniendo una banca para saltar la reja.

Una vez en la calle sintió lo que era una sensación entre libertad y rebeldía tomo su celular para enviar un mensaje a Mike que decía: estoy en camino! Era una tontera porque estaba a media cuadra del auto de su amigo pero hacerlo era una declaración por escrito de su recién lograda independencia.

Finalmente, subió al auto junto a Mike:

-Lo hiciste no lo puedo creer – dijo Mike mirando a Daniel con la boca abierta, Daniel solo sonreía con suficiencia.

-Claro que lo hice te dije que nada me impediría salir este viernes ni siquiera toda una tropa de Militares.

-Daniel, amigo eres o muy valiente o muy estúpido.

-Bueno vamos a seguir aquí hablando o vamos a ir a la casa de Julia – Daniel miro atentamente a su amigo - Tienes toda la razón amigo hay muchas chicas que nos espera.

Daniel y Mike llevaban casi 2 horas en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Julia, y hasta ahora había valido la pena, todos estaban ahí era seguro que ese era el evento del año si eras alguien en la secundaria claro, Daniel se sorprendió al darse cuanta que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo saludaban. Él no era ni por lejos un chico popular es más era el niño sabelotodo del curso o por lo menos eso era lo que escuchó una vez decir a Mark uno de los chicos más populares. Pero en todo este tiempo Daniel se había esforzado por ser aceptado como uno más aunque para eso tuviera que pasar por encima de la autoridad de su papá era un costo que estaba dispuesto a pagar aunque fuera doloroso.

Pero aunque Daniel quería ser uno más había puentes que no iba a cruzar para sentirse incluido como lo eran las drogas o el alcohol eso era algo que si su padre se enteraba ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias, además el alcohol y las drogas disminuirían su capacidad motriz y eso era importante en su plan de regreso a casa no iba a fallar en el último minuto.

Así que paseándose con una cerveza en la mano Daniel sonreía y conversaba animadamente y cuando nadie le ponía atención simplemente dejaba la lata en algún rincón.

**En la casa de los O'Neill.**

Jack daba vueltas en su cama en un dormir intranquilo, era una pesadilla su niño lleno de sangre inconsciente hasta que de un salto despertó tardo unos minutos en recuperarse del susto, pero la angustia permaneció en su corazón. Hacía años que Jack no tenía una pesadilla de ese tipo de las que te dejan con la aprensión y angustia.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder quedarse dormido de inmediato salió en busca de un vaso de agua estando en la cocina se dio cuenta que solo una cosa iba a aliviar un poco su angustia y eso era ir a ver a Daniel así que subió las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta en la oscuridad del cuarto de Daniel se podía ver un bulto de mantas.

Al abrir un poco más la puerta esta genero una suave corriente de viento ya que la ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar un poco de luz. Algo estaba mal el Coronel O'Neill se acercó a la cama para darse cuenta del engaño, volvió su atención a la ventana abierta para ver la cuerda.

Jack O'Neill se quedó parado en medio de la habitación de su hijo tratando de controlarse y pensar, salir a buscarlo fue su primera reacción sabía exactamente donde estaba ahora necesitaba la dirección, salio rápidamente y marco un número que se sabía de memoria.

Ya en la camioneta se puso en camino con la única idea de sacar de una oreja a Daniel de esa dichosa fiesta y darle unas buenas nalgadas. Pero cuando llego a lo que sin duda alguna era el lugar de una fiesta de adolescentes se quedó en la camioneta pensando en cómo era que llego a esta situación, sonrío ante el ingenio de su hijo, después de todo era un chico inteligente logró engañarlo por completo.

_**Tiempo atrás**_…

La casa del Teniente O'Neill se había convertido en menos de un mes en una mini guardería el suelo estaba cubierto de juguetes y las puertas del 1 piso tenían rejas de seguridad para evitar que un pequeño y extremadamente curioso Daniel pudiera entrar y hacer de las suyas.

Es cierto que la vida de Jack era un caos pero uno muy encantador el niño le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Sin siquiera cuestionarse tomo a Daniel en sus brazos y firmo todos los papeles que lo convirtieron oficialmente en su hijo, tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar el apellido del pequeño y convertirlo en Daniel O'Neill pero prefirió respetar la memoria de Melbourne y Claire ellos no lo habían abandonado sin duda alguna lo amaron así que Daniel paso a ser Jackson O'Neill.

Un pequeño Dani corría por la sala a la cual Jack había despojado de casi todos los muebles convirtiéndose así en el territorio del niño entre risas parecía mantener una conversación muy entretenido en un idioma que solo su perro de peluche entendía, pronto Jack no escuchó nada eso era muy malo cuando se tenía un pequeño de 20 meses así que dejo los platos y salio a ver que pasaba con su hijo y lo vio encaramado en la repisa tratando con sus pequeñas manos agarrar un libro en un segundo tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo acunó más para tranquilizarse él que para reconfortar a Daniel que lo miraba extrañado.

Jack tomo el libro que casi se cae y miro a su hijo – Esto no es tuyo Dani – el niño miro nuevamente el libro – ¿_no mio?_ – no los tuyos están aquí mira – Jack se sentó en el suelo puso a Dani en su regazo y comenzó a hojear un libro infantil pasando por todo tipo de dibujos mientras Dani lo miraba atentamente señalando los que más le llamaban la atención – _auto _– si Dani es un auto así padre e hijo siguieron mirando el libro hasta que Jack decidió que era hora de preparara Daniel para la cama.

Muy bien Dani que te parece un baño – el niño lo miró y sonrío – _Bub Bub_ – fue lo único que se entendió entre risas – si Dani un baño con muchas burbujas – haciendo señas con sus brazos Dani trataba de llamar la atención de Jack pero él estaba preocupado de llenar la tina y buscar todos los implementos del baño – hasta que escucho una vocecita que sonó como un jac jac – miro al pequeño sonriendo y vio pequeñas manos retorcerse en el aire en clara señal de que quería que lo tomaran en brazos – se escuchaba las risas del niño

Ven acá Dani que quieres ahora – _cua cua_ \- quieres tu patito de goma – un señal afirmativa de una pequeña cabeza se hizo notar.

Bien pato tenemos todo solo nos falta Dani – donde esta Dani? – el niño estaba jugando con la cortina de baño – no veo a Dani patito creo que tendrás que nadar solo en la bañera – la risa de Dani inundaba el baño – salio de su improvisado escondite y dejo que su padre lo pusiera en la bañera – después de unos 15 minutos de burbujas y risas por fin Dani estaba limpio y Jack muy mojado.

Ahora la lucha para colocar el pijama al pequeño, que no dejaba de moverse mientras Jack ajustaba el pañal y buscaba el pijama en la cama solo para darse cuenta que lo había olvidado en la otra pieza – bueno pequeño quédate quieto voy a buscar tu pijama y vuelvo - Jack solo necesitaba de 2 minutos para ir y volver pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió un llanto desgarrador dio la vuelta para ver a Dani en el suelo, tomo rápidamente a Dani en sus brazos acunándolo suavemente, pero el niño no dejaba de llorar.

Sintiéndose el peor padre del mundo Jack mecía a su hijo tratando de consolarlo con palabras suaves mientras con una mano frotaba su espalda – cuando sintió que su hijo se estaba calmando lo fue a poner en la cama nuevamente para revisarlo quería ver si con el golpe le iba a quedar algún hematoma – pero al intentar despegarse de Daniel este se había convertido en su segunda piel con sus manitos agarraba fuertemente la camisa del militar y con un susurro de voz dijo un claro : _no papa no papa._

El mundo de Jack se detuvo nuevamente Dani lo había llamado papá por primera vez.

_**El presente….**_

Jack O'Neill sacó su celular, después de todo no era capaz de humillar a su hijo en publico yéndolo a buscar para que todos sus compañeros vieran como lo sacaba de una oreja, así que uso la tecnología y envío un mensaje de texto.

En la fiesta Dani miraba la hora todavía tenia un poco de tiempo, sintió el vibrar de su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el aparato extrañado quien podría enviarle un mensaje a estas horas – Miro el número del remitente y casi bota el vaso que tenía en la mano abrió el mensaje y leyó.

Busco frenéticamente a Mike tenía solo un par de minutos para hablar con él – Que pasa niño pareces que un camión paso por encima de ti – Mike miraba a Dani con diversión -

Mi papá esta afuera – fue lo único que logro decir – Oh mierda – dijo Mike – creo que es mejor que salga nos vemos – dijo Dani en su voz no había ninguna emoción – Yo te acompaño – ambos amigo caminaron a la puerta.

El camino a casa fue en silencio padre e hijo no se miraron uno por vergüenza y el otro por estar muy enojado. Llegando a la casa solo se escucho la voz de Jack O'Neill en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas – Sube a tu cuarto Daniel – todavía en Shock Dani se quedo parado sin saber que esperar ni atinar a moverse – Daniel dije a tu cuarto AHORA!

Dani subió las escaleras de dos en dos maldiciendo su mala suerte y temiendo por su futuro nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado. Una vez en su cuarto saco un pijama del cajón de ropa y se sentó a esperar, sin duda alguna Jack subiría a su habitación.

Mientras en la cocina Jack intentaba controlar todas sus emociones para poder hablar con su hijo.

Daniel sintió la puerta abrirse y a su padre entrar sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Jack suspiro con resignación – Mírame hijo, quiero que me mires cuando te estoy hablando – lentamente Daniel levantó la cabeza y miro en dirección a su padre mientras que las primeras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Jack se sentó al lado de Daniel en la cama respiro profundo:

Me engañaste Daniel no solo me mentiste sino que pasaste por sobre mi autoridad para satisfacer un capricho.

Estas castigado no hay más salidas con amigos solo de la escuela a la casa, sin llamadas sin computador sin nada más que tu y tu cuarto por un mes. Si te vas a portar como un niño desobediente entonces te tratare como uno

Dicha esta última frase Jack tomo a Daniel por el brazo y lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

No papá por favor – Swat Swat Swat - Por Favor Papá no hagas eso – Daniel sollozaba mientras trataba de salir de la incomoda posición en que se encontraba - Swat Swat

Daniel quédate quieto sabes muy bien que te ganaste esta paliza – Swat Swat Swat Swat – Papá me duele por favor para – Daniel sollozaba cada vez más fuerte pero eso no impedían que las nalgadas siguieran sin parar – Se que te duele hijo y realmente espero que ese dolor que sientes ahora te sirva para recordar por que estas en esta posición – Swat Swat Swat -

Papá yo lo siento – dijo Daniel entre sollozos - lo siento yo no se en que estaba pensando – Swat Swat Swat - Papá siento haberte engañado no lo volveré hacer lo juro –Swat Swat Swat – Daniel ya no sabía que decir para que su padre parara de golpear su trasero.

Finalmente los Swat dejaron de oírse para dejar a los sollozos de Daniel como único sonido. Jack estaba destrozado era la primera paliza real que le había dado a su niño antes de eso solo le había dado un par de palmadas para corregir ciertas actitudes pero nunca unas palmadas como las de ahora. Era cierto el refrán que niños pequeños problemas pequeños niños grandes problemas grandes, esperaba haber dejado una buena impresión en el niño ya que no quería volver a repetir esto de ser posible nunca más.


	3. Chapter 3

**STARGATE 3**

Jack llevaba horas junto a Daniel. Padre e hijo estaban recostados en la cama, Daniel seguía acurrucado en el regazo de su padre, pero ésta vez tenía la cabeza en las rodillas de Jack mientras él acariciaba su pelo.

Ambos estaban en silencio, consolándose mutuamente.

Una vez que Jack se dio cuenta que Daniel estaba lo suficientemente calmado, se animó a romper el silencio, necesitaba respuestas sobre el comportamiento de su hijo.

-Hijo, necesitamos hablar – dijo seriamente Jack

Daniel miró a su padre. Estaba tranquilo pero los ojos rojos delataban su sufrimiento – Esta bien, papá – se acomodó en la cama, sin alejarse mucho del confort que le ofrecía su padre.

-Dime Hijo en que estabas pensando? Porque la verdad es que esto es nuevo para mí. Tendré que acostumbrarme a que rompas las reglas y a semejantes arrebatos? – Dijo Jack seriamente.

-Papá yo… no tengo una excusa, sólo es que yo…. Realmente quería ir a esa fiesta y no….medí las consecuencias y…..no fue mi intención desobedecerte, pero – Daniel trataba de ser coherente en su excusa, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera él podía entender de dónde había sacado tal cuota de audacia – puedo apelar a la locura temporal? – Daniel sonrío tímidamente.

Jack no sonrío – Yo diría más bien adolescencia.

Daniel hizo una mueca – puede ser! Pero ante eso no puedo hacer nada, papá, es una fase natural del desarrollo del hombre – volvió a sonreír inocentemente.

-Escúchame bien, pequeño. Si esto es una fase o no, eso me tiene sin cuidado – Jack hablaba en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas – si vuelves a huir para ir a una fiesta o cualquier otro lugar para el cual no te he dado permiso, entonces te doy mi palabra que no volverás a sentarte cómodamente en un mes! Estoy siendo claro?

-Si, señor - Dijo Daniel, casi en un susurro – yo no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo

-Eso espero, pequeño. Realmente no me gustaría repetir todo esto nunca más. Te amo, hijo, más de lo que puedes imaginar, pero también veo como mí deber corregirte y hacer de ti un buen hombre.

-Muy bien, Dani. Ya es muy tarde así que ha dormir – Jack se levantó y mirando con amor a su hijo le dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la puerta

-Papá? Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo Dani.

Jack se detuvo en medio de la habitación – Si, pequeño dime

\- ¿Cómo supiste que yo no estaba en casa? –

Jack sonrío – mmm verás, Dani, eres bueno pero no contaste con lo que podríamos llamar "instinto paterno". Ahora duerme, hijo.

Por la mañana, Jack se levantó tarde; bajó a la cocina para prepararse un muy necesario primer café de la mañana. Todavía con la taza de café en la mano, pasó por la habitación de su hijo para verlo dormir tranquilamente, decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más.

En su habitación, Jack sacó un baúl que contenía recuerdos de su vida con su hijo, cosas que le traían muchos y muy buenos recuerdos que habían vivido como Padre e hijo: en su mayoría fotos de ambos siempre sonriendo, el primer dibujo que Daniel había hecho para él. Junto con todos estos recuerdos, había una pequeña caja que Jack había dejado olvidada.

Pero ya era tiempo que la abriera era un compromiso que hizo consigo mismo y con Melburne y Claire.

En la caja pequeña se encontraban fotos de Daniel y sus padres biológicos, eran fotos de una familia feliz ¿quién iba a pensar al ver esas fotos que unos meses más tarde todo sería una tragedia?.

Junto con las fotos, se encontraban 2 cartas: una abierta y la otra cerrada. Jack tomó la que llevaba su nombre, la había leído hace muchos años atrás y todavía le daba algo de escalofríos solo el recordar.

_**Tiempo atrás… **_

La rutina se había instaurado en la vida de Jack y Daniel, se estaban consolidando como una pequeña familia.

Jack debía agradecer haber encontrado una buena guardería que le permitía dejar a Daniel cuando él estaba trabajando, no sin sentir cierta angustia cada vez que veía a Daniel alejarse de su protección.

En la casa, mientras Jack preparaba la comida sentía a su hijo reír y correr por todos lados. Las risas de Daniel eran como un cicatrizante para las heridas de Jack, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz y reír junto a su hijo.

Sabiendo que no podía dejar solo mucho tiempo al pequeño torbellino, terminó rápidamente de cocinar para ir a ver en qué estaba su hijo.

Daniel había descubierto la libertad que le ofrecía el correr sin zapatos así que para encontrarlo había que seguir el rastro de zapatos y calcetines que iba dejando fue así que encontró al pequeño jugando con sus juguetes favoritos cajas vacías, que para Daniel eran como legos gigantes que le permitían introducirse en su interior y formar verdaderas fortalezas, el problema no eran las cajas sino que Daniel usaba cualquier caja que pudiera estar en su disposición este vacía o no.

Fue así que Jack tuvo que pensar una mejor manera de almacenar sus cosas cuando vio la mayoría de sus pertenencias en el suelo, mientras Daniel jugaba con la caja que antes las albergaba.

Jack se unió a su hijo en el suelo para jugar con él – Hey, Dani! Qué habíamos hablado sobre ir dejando los zapatos y calcetines tirados? – Dani río y se escondió en una caja – Oye, pequeño, estoy hablando contigo -rió Jack mientras tomaba un pequeño pie para sacar a Dani de su escondite.

-Dime Dani ¿que se interpondría ahora si quisiera comerme tu pie? – Jack comenzó a morder al pequeño comenzando por su pie, mientras Dani reía - ves? Dani si tuvieras puesto tus zapatos no me podría comer tu pie, mientras que ahora solo tengo que saborear ¡mmm este pequeño esta mmmm! – Dani no podía parar de reír.

_-No papá, no papá_ – alcanzaba a decir Dani entre la risa que le daban las cosquillas, tratando inútilmente de salir del agarre de su padre –_papá pipi papá pipi – _Dani estaba en pleno proceso de dejar los pañales, por lo que Jack paró por un momento –

-Ok pequeño, te doy tregua sólo por un bien mayor. Vamos, corre al baño – Dani aún riendo se paró del suelo para correr al baño mientras su padre iba atrás – bien pequeño, ahora haz tu negocio – dijo Jack mientras le ayudaba a bajar los pantalones y el pañal de entrenamiento.

-Listo Dany? – dijo Jack

_-Listo papá_ – dijo una vocecita

Jack sonrío. Estaba tan orgulloso de que su pequeño fuera a dejar el pañal tan pronto. Era todo un logro para una personita que ni siquiera alcanzaba el lavamanos, por lo que Jack tenía que sostenerlo para poder lavarle las manos.

-Qué te parece, pequeño, si vamos a comer? tienes hambre, Dani?

– _si mmm si mi tiene mmm_ – dijo Dani –

-Bien, hijo. Vamos entonces, pero antes ¿qué te parece si te pongo los zapatos? – Dani se puso serio, lo cual era muy divertido de ver en un niño de casi 2 años – _no tin no tato_ – dijo el pequeño muy decidido. Viendo la determinación en el ceño fruncido de su hijo Jack río con ganas – ok, enano, ganas sólo porque la comida esta lista.

Después de la cena y limpiar la cocina, Jack se recostó junto a Daniel en su cama cuna. Ya habían instaurado un ritual para dormir que consistía básicamente en un libro de cuentos y una mamadera. Así, mientras Jack leía un cuento Daniel iba quedándose dormido, entonces Jack esperaba que terminara de tomar la leche y se quedaba alrededor de media hora mirando a su hijo dormir. Tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de la habitación y dejar a su hijo.

Jack miró la sala de la casa que parecía zona de guerra, después de que Daniel había vaciado una de sus cajas para jugar. Había dejado los papeles tirados por todos lados. Era mejor recoger el desastre antes que Dani volviera a gobernar en la sala.

Jack fue recogiendo los papeles tirados sin prestarles mayor atención, después tendría tiempo para organizar todo nuevamente, pero algo le llamó la atención. Dani había estado jugando con la caja que había recibido Jack después de adoptarlo; eran los papeles que le había dado la abogada y que Jack simplemente guardó sin mirarlos. Claro, cuando se embarcó en la aventura de ser padre no tenía idea que su vida iba dar un vuelco de 360 grados sin dejarle tiempo para nada que no sea cuidar, limpiar, alimentar y jugar con el pequeño. Tanto que la primera semana de convivencia fue un caos, ya que el nuevo Padre no tenía ni siquiera ropa que ponerle a su recién llegado hijo, ni hablar de pañales, cuna para que no terminara durmiendo en el suelo y comida saludable.

Así, todos los papeles habían sido puestos en una caja y dejados de lado, hasta ahora.

Ahí estaban los papeles de adopción, que lo hacían oficialmente el Padre de Daniel, pero junto con ellos también estaban los bienes que habían dejado Melburne y Claire, todo muy ordenado. Era como si ellos presintieran su final -contratar un abogado para que se hiciera cargo de todo el papelerío y pensar en él para que se hiciera cargo del niño- pensar en ellos le hizo dar escalofríos.

Guardando nuevamente los papeles, Jack dejó caer una carta y para su sorpresa iba dirigida a él; la letra se le hacía familiar, abrió el sobre, dentro había otra carta cerrada dirigida a Daniel. Tuvo que buscar una silla para sentarse mientras miraba detenidamente y trataba de entender. Efectivamente, era una carta escrita por Claire, reconoció la letra mientras trataba de mantenerse calmado, leyó:

_Querido Jack:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que te debemos mucho y que no tenemos palabras para agradecértelo. Te estarás haciendo muchas preguntas y no creo que podamos contestarlas todas pero queremos que tú sepas que no dudamos en ningún momento en dejar a Daniel a tu cargo si es que nos pasaba algo como lo que suponemos sucedió, siempre fuiste nuestra primera elección._

_Aunque te parezca extraño lo que hicimos, para nosotros fue una decisión que tomamos en plena conciencia, te conocemos Jack y vimos la clase de Padre que eras para Charlie; supimos lo que pasó y nunca te creímos culpable de nada, los accidentes pasan Jack, ya vez así también nos puede pasar a nosotros y la angustia de dejar a Daniel solo en este mundo nos hizo tomar medidas que algunas personas no entenderían, solo los que conocen el dolor pueden entender._

_Hay tantas cosas que nos hubiese gustado hablar contigo, quien sabe? quizás algún día podamos sentarnos y reírnos de nuestra ocurrencia pero si no es así, ten por seguro que todo lo que hicimos fue por Daniel._

_Nosotros nunca pensamos en tener hijos, Daniel solo pasó y ahora no nos imaginamos la vida sin él, es la parte más importante de nuestras vidas. Tu sabes que nuestro trabajo tiene sus riesgos y la existencia de Daniel nos ha hecho replantear nuestro futuro. Pensamos volver a casa y tomar las plazas de profesores que nos ofrecen, como dirías tú, madurar y hacer lo que la gente normal hace, pero por ahora nos atan los compromisos._

_Sabemos que escribir esta carta es algo inusual por decir algo, debe ser porque hemos gastado mucho tiempo de nuestras vidas investigando a muertos, tanto que para nosotros la muerte ha pasado a ser algo natural. Sabías que los egipcios vivían preparándose para la muerte? si el Faraón en cuanto era coronado como soberano lo primero que hacía era comenzar a construir su tumba._

_Finalmente, Jack, queremos que sapas que nosotros confiamos plenamente en ti, tanto que te dejamos lo más preciado que tenemos: a Daniel, sabemos que serás un buen padre para él._

_Como último favor junto con ésta carta encontrarás una dirigida a Daniel, nuestro deseo es que él la lea cuando esté listo, para eso confiamos nuevamente en tu criterio a esa altura tu conocerás mejor a Daniel porque ya será más hijo tuyo que nuestro._

_Nuevamente Jack muchas gracias por todo, para nosotros haz sido un gran amigo._

_Melburne y Claire Jackson_

**Tiempo actual….**

Jack había decidido dar la carta a Daniel cuando cumpliera 15 años y el plazo estaba llegando a su fin.

No es que a Jack le preocupara, después de todo él había hablado muchas veces con Dani sobre sus padres, pero siempre sintió que Dani evadía el tema o cambiaba rápidamente la conversación. Jack le había mostrado fotos de Melbourne y Claire, es más, había enviado a enmarcar una de las pocas fotos que tenía de los tres juntos. Sin embargo ahora que se acordaba, después de que se la dio de regalo a Daniel nunca más la volvió a ver.

Dejando sus pensamientos atrás, volvió a guardar todo en su lugar, total, todavía le quedaba un par de semanas para lo cual recordó hacer una llamada importante.

Cerca del mediodía Jack sintió ruido en la habitación de su hijo y comenzó a calentar el desayuno ya casi almuerzo.

-Hola dormilón, está listo el desayuno –

-Hola papá – dijo Dani no pudiendo evitar un bostezo. Se sentó sin evitar hacer una mueca de dolor –Dios papá! creo que no me voy a poder sentar cómodo por una semana.

Jack sonrío – no seas exagerado Dani, eso fue solo una muestra de lo que puedes esperar si vuelves a comportarte como lo hiciste esta semana

-Está bien papá, creo que recibí el mensaje

-Eso espero, pequeño, realmente eso espero.

Cuando estaban por terminar el desayuno, sonó el teléfono. Dani, en un acto casi reflejo, se levantó a contestar solo para recordar que su castigo incluía no teléfono por un mes. Eso era definitivamente medieval. Pensando en que la vida era injusta, volvió a sentarse con mucho cuidado.

Jack se paró de la mesa – vaya pequeño, creo que si estás entendiendo.

-Hola – alcanzó decir Jack cuando escuchó la voz de un adolescente que hablaba tan rápido que podía perfectamente ser la competencia de su hijo -

-Coronel… digo señor. Soy Mike, puedo hablar con Daniel, por favor?

-Hola Mike.

Daniel desde la mesa escuchaba atentamente mirando a su padre con la esperanza de le diera una tregua.

-No, Mike. Creo que no vas a poder hablar con Daniel

-Oh, entiendo señor! Yo quiero decirle que lo siento yo…..no fue mi intención….yo sé que no debía, pero Dani es mi amigo -uno de los buenos- y el me pidió un favor y yo…bueno usted sabe cómo termino todo… pero le juro que no volverá a pasar

Jack lanzó un suspiro. Le caía bien Mike – Mike entiendo lo que pasó y tú no tienes la culpa por el comportamiento de mi hijo

– Gracias señor

\- Puedes hablar con Daniel el lunes en clases –

\- Está bien señor, después de todo yo tampoco puedo salir, ya que para ir a la fiesta el viernes saqué el auto de mi hermano sin permiso y cuando usted llamó a mi casa… bueno, mis padres sospecharon lo que pasó

– Ya veo Mike así que estabas conduciendo un automóvil sin permiso – por primera vez en toda la conversación el adolescente se quedó sin palabras

– Yo tengo que cortar señor me están buscando, hasta luego señor – adolescentes suspiro Jack.

La tarde pasó sin contratiempos, muy silencioso y tranquilo hacía tiempo que Jack no recordaba tener tanto tiempo para sus cosas. Con Daniel castigado en su habitación, la casa estaba a su completa disposición.

Jack había decidido darle una tregua a Daniel para su cumpleaños y estaba ultimando los detalles para salir a acampar.

Preparó la cena y fue en su búsqueda, supuso que después de todo echaba de menos la bulla.

Dani estaba acostado en su cama leyendo uno de sus tantos libros, la vista ya le molestaba y constantemente se acomodaba los lentes – esto va a ser una tortura, qué más puedo hacer en mi cuarto solo? – pensaba – si tan solo pudiera usar mi computador – suspiraba - mi cumpleaños es en 2 semanas más y voy a estar castigado. -Envuelto en sus pensamientos, no escuchó que Jack estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-Es hora de la cena, Dani – Jack miraba a su hijo que tenía una expresión triste y un aspecto de derrota

Dani se levantó, dejó el libro – Esta bien papá, bajo en un minuto – a Jack no le gustaba que Daniel estuviera tan triste, sabía que hacía lo correcto pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

La cena se comía en un silencio incomodo – Dani quería preguntarle a su papá que iba a pasar para su cumpleaños pero no se atrevía ante la idea de que su padre mantuviera su castigo.

Por fin se armó de valor – Papá en 2 semanas más es mi cumpleaños y yo quería saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que pudiera, tu sabes, hacer algo… no sería gran cosa, sé que estoy castigado, algo en casa: invitar a Mike y comer algunas pizzas, ver alguna película no hasta muy tarde - Dani miró a su padre suplicante

– Déjame pensarlo, pequeño, porque para esa fecha tenía previsto estar fuera

Dani abrió los ojos. Acaso su papá pensaba no estar presente para su cumpleaños? eso le dolió – Esta bien papá, entiendo – dijo en un susurro de voz clavando sus ojos en su comida.

-…Pensaba salir, no muy lejos, aquí en la Montaña Cheyenne hay excelentes lugares para acampar y pescar.

Dany volvió a mirar a su padre con curiosidad. No. Él no lo dejaría solo para su cumpleaños, y vio algo que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, su papá estaba sonriendo

-En serio papá quieres llevarme a acampar? – Daniel casi gritó al comprender

– Claro hijo, acaso creías que te iba a dejar solo en tu cumpleaños? que clase de padre crees que soy?

Dani sonrío - Tú, papá, eres el mejor padre del mundo

– ya veo, puedes repetirlo? No, espera… mejor puedes ponerlo por escrito? – Dani río – y para que no pienses que te vas a aburrir pasando todo el tiempo con un viejo, pensé que podrías llevar a Mike, claro si le dan permiso, pero sino también podría venir Blair

– En serio papá? crees que Blair pueda venir?- Dani casi gritaba de emoción

– No creo, Dani, estoy seguro! Ésta tarde hablé con Jim y nos pusimos de acuerdo, ellos estarán acá para tu cumpleaños.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**STARGATE 4**

En el aeropuerto, un emocionado adolescente caminaba de un lado a otro del terminal mirando cada 2 minutos el letrero que anunciaba el arribo de los vuelos; al lado de él, un hombre sonreía ante la muestra de ansiedad del joven.

Finalmente, el joven dio un salto de emoción cuando vio que el vuelo tan esperado anunciaba su arribo, por fin! después de casi 5 meses se iba a encontrar nuevamente con Blair -uno de sus mejores amigos- y nada menos que para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Daniel Jackson estaba realmente feliz. Éste iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de su vida (bueno, eso era lo que pensaba cada año). Sus mejores amigos iban a estar con él y su padre lo iba a llevar de campamento para enseñarle todo lo que debía saber sobre supervivencia, algo que le iba a servir mucho para su futuro, que él veía como explorador en busca de civilizaciones pérdidas -se imaginaba en desiertos áridos o en selvas inexpugnables- y para eso necesitaba el conocimiento que su padre tenía en esa área.

Bajando del avión, Blair lo único que quería era encontrar a Daniel tanto que casi se olvida del equipaje, hasta que Jim le dio un pequeño recordatorio.

-Hey jefe, creo que se te olvida algo – Jim miró a su hijo – Blair lo miraba confuso por un segundo

– claro! mi bolso – sonrío.

– Sí, tu bolso… y un poco de ayuda también! O piensas que voy a cargar con todo? –

Blair miró a su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro – Claro papá! se me olvida que ya no estás en edad de cargar tanto peso – dicho eso, apuró el paso para evitar cualquier represaría de parte de Jim.

Al llegar a la salida del terminal, Blair y Jim se encontraron con Daniel y Jack. Después de los respectivos saludos, los adolescentes inmediatamente hicieron grupo aparte, dejando a sus respectivos padres solos con todo el equipaje, que no era menor ya que Jim había traído consigo todo su equipo de acampar.

Ambos padres ante la evidencia solo atinaron a cargar con el equipaje – niños! – dijo Jim.

– yo diría adolescentes ¡que es peor! – dijo Jack –

-lo sé! Blair no ha dejado de repetir desde que entró a la universidad que ya no es un niño y que debería reconsiderar gran parte de nuestras reglas – Jack miró a Jim con curiosidad.

– Se a lo que te refieres, Jim, y eso que a mí me queda un año antes de que Daniel sea todo un universitario…

– prepárate, Jack, es todo un desafío tener a un universitario en casa, especialmente cuando solo tiene 16 años y todavía es menor de edad.

Ya en casa, se repartieron las habitaciones. Daniel había puesto una cama extra en su habitación para Blair mientras que Jim dormiría en la habitación de invitados.

La cena estuvo llena de entusiastas comentarios de campistas aficionados. Todo estaba casi listo. Por la mañana muy temprano, saldrían primero a buscar a Mike y luego directo a la montaña Cheyenne.

-Y bien niños, ya es tarde y mañana quedamos de salir antes del amanecer – Jim indicó mirando a ambos adolescentes

– Ah, papá! Si son solo las 9 – Blair dijo con un gemido

– Si Jim es temprano y hay mucho que discutir todavía – dijo Dani.

\- No es temprano es justo la hora de que ustedes dos se vayan a acostar. No quiero escuchar ningún reclamo a la hora de levantarse - dijo Jack lo más serio que pudo ante la vista de la cara de frustración de los dos niños

– Esta bien! -Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, Dani y Blair se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la habitación de Daniel.

-Nada de quedarse hablando hasta muy tarde, se van a la cama a dormir – dijo Jim en un tono serio – sólo logró un quejido de respuesta de ambos adolescentes.

-Creo que es mejor que los vayamos a ver más tarde, estoy seguro que ese par es capaz de quedarse hablando toda la noche – dijo Jack y Jim solo suspiró asintiendo.

Ya en la habitación, Daniel no pudo contener más su curiosidad – Bueno Blair y dime qué es lo tan importante que sólo podías decirme en persona?

– Oh Dani, es que es algo que vengo sospechando desde hace un año. Tengo la teoría, pero ésta es mi oportunidad de demostrarlo en la práctica.

-Vamos, Blair! Dime, soy todo oídos.

-Ésta bien, pero antes júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie ni siquiera a Jack

\- mmmm… eso es difícil Blair, papá tiene ciertas habilidades que me superan a veces, creo que puede leer mi mente – Dani dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-Sí, es el mismo presentimiento que tengo con Jim…. pero entonces prométeme que harás el esfuerzo – -eso puedo hacerlo – sonrío Dani decidido.

-Está bien, Dani, pero al decírtelo ahora ya estoy corriendo un riesgo – Dani miraba a Blair confundido – primero leíste el ensayo que te envié?

-seguro! Muy interesante sobre…

-Silencio! Sólo dime si o no

– Sí. Lo leí

– …bien! Qué pasaría si te dijera que yo conozco muy de cerca a alguien que encaja en el perfil?

-Diría que estás estudiando demasiado…

– bueno sí, en eso tienes razón, pero te puedo demostrar que existen y que papá es uno de ellos.

Daniel casi da un grito pero Blair se adelantó para acallarlo con un gesto – …en el campamento me ayudarás a demostrar mi teoría. Qué mejor lugar que un ambiente inhóspito para usar todos tus sentidos al máximo – Blair miró a Daniel con un gesto de desafío.

Mientras Jack y Jim estaban en la terraza disfrutando de una cálida noche. Los niños estaban dormidos, lo que les daba tiempo para tener una conversación tranquila.

-Bien Jack, dime qué estás planeando para mañana – preguntó Jim para romper el silencio

-Bueno… primero intentar salir temprano para encontrar un buen lugar para acampar y ver si podemos pescar el almuerzo.

-Eso sería genial! Blair está tan ilusionado con este viaje. Realmente me sorprendió que quisiera dejar la biblioteca. Últimamente casi no lo veo, me tiene preocupado que se sobrecargue de trabajo – dijo Jim –

-Ya veo, creo que no sólo es Daniel el que quiere graduarse de la universidad antes de lo previsto – dijo Jack mientras Jim río –

-Creo que estos niños se parecen más de lo que pensamos.

-Así que lo que me espera es un niño cargado de trabajo que hará de la biblioteca su nuevo hogar?

-Algo así, Jack.

Jack siempre agradeció volver a encontrar a Jim. Se habían conocido en servicio cuando ambos comenzaban su carrera militar y luego la vida los había separado, mandándolos siempre de un extremo al otro del mundo. Fue en uno de esos destinos que Jack se enteró de lo que había pasado con Jim, primero lo dieron por perdido, lo buscaron por meses en la selva amazónica, finalmente dejaron de buscar. Pero no contaban con que Jim Ellison era un verdadero sobreviviente y la noticia de que estaba con vida llegó hasta Jack, que se alegró y se comprometió a buscarlo cuando tuviera tiempo. Después de lo que había pasado con Melburne y Claire ya no quería saber por terceros las noticias de las personas que alguna vez había llamado amigos.

Fue así que volvió a ponerse en contacto con Jim, que ya había tomado la decisión de dejar el servicio activo, pensando en tener una vida más tranquila y normal. Quién iba a pensar que sólo un par de años después de lograr su tan anhelada estabilidad, llegaría a su vida un terremoto que cambiaría para siempre al Jim Ellison que todos conocían para convertirlo en un Padre sobre protector que amaba pasar todo su tiempo libre con su hijo?

Y este último acontecimiento en la vida de Jim fue lo que terminó de unir la vida de los O'Neill y los Ellison. Eran familias poco comunes y que el común de las personas necesitaba de muchas explicaciones para entender. Para Jim, la mano que le tendió Jack fue clave para recuperarse del shock inicial que le ocasionó ver a un niño de 13 años que golpeó su puerta para decirle que era su hijo y donde la única explicación que pudo obtener vino de una carta en donde Naomi Sandburg -una ex novia que desapareció de su vida sin decir una palabra- ahora le decía que era padre.

Eran muchas las cosas que unían a Jack y Jim: ambos eran padres solteros, tenían hijos adolescentes brillantes (Blair era mayor por casi un año), la disciplina era importante en sus vidas y trataban de inculcarles a sus respectivos hijos el respeto por las reglas y la obediencia. Esto último era en lo que tenían mayores problemas… pero no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencidos. Pero lo principal era que ambos padres amaban a sus hijos, tanto que ya no se podían imaginar la vida sin ellos.

Por la mañana muy temprano, la casa de los O'Neill estaba en movimiento; todo estaba en la camioneta, solo faltaban los ocupantes que estaban sentados a la mesa terminando el desayuno.

Pasaron a buscar a Mike y se pusieron en marcha directo hacia la montaña Cheyenne.

Al llegar a una desviación del camino decidieron dejar el vehículo para seguir el camino a pie, eran sólo un par de kilómetros hasta llegar cerca del río, lugar donde pensaban hacer el campamento.

Al llegar, se repartieron las tareas, Mike y Daniel iban a armar las carpas mientras Blair y Jim se encargaban de hacer una fogata, en tanto que Jack preparaba la comida.

La tarde se pasó volando entre risas y bromas, finalmente el campamento quedó listo y recibió el visto bueno de Jim que era un exigente campista. Como recompensa, Jack los excusó de las tareas domésticas que implicaba hacer la cena para que pudieran recorrer el lugar antes que anocheciera.

-Ok chicos – dijo Jim en tono serio – no se vayan muy lejos y tengan siempre un punto de referencia, traten de no alejarse de la ladera del río y tienen una hora antes de que se ponga el sol así que los espero aquí antes, estamos claros? – dijo mirando directamente a su hijo

– papá por favor! ya se esta haciendo tarde – dijo Blair sin evitar gemir con frustración. Hasta cuándo Jim iba a tratarlo como a un niño y delante de sus amigos? –

Jim frunció el ceño – pregunté si estamos claros

– si señor! se escuchó en coro.

Daniel y Mike se dieron la vuelta para comenzar la caminata, sin darse cuenta que con un gesto Jim llamó a Blair a un lado para una conversación más privada – Hey jefe, que pasa aquí?

– Nada Papá! Sólo que no me gusta que me trates como si tuviera 5 años delante de Daniel y Mike, es todo –

Jim lo miraba serio – así que crees que te trato como un niño?

– Sí, la mayoría del tiempo – dijo Blair con un dejo de insolencia en su tono

– Déjame decirte una cosa, pequeño, eres un niño y en estos momentos te estás comportando no sólo como un niño pequeño sino como uno que está a punto de tener una rabieta, y yo sé muy bien cómo ponerle fin a tus rabietas. Quieres que te dé un recordatorio? – Jim miraba a su hijo fijamente para ver cómo se abrían sus ojos en muestra de shock - No papá, no aquí, por favor. Yo lo siento! me comportaré te lo prometo – más te vale jefe.

Jim caminó hacia donde Jack preparaba la cena, no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia el camino que habían tomado los niños. Sentía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Era una sensación extraña, como si todo su cuerpo se pusiera en alerta máxima, recordó que la primera vez que se sintió así fue cuando estuvo perdido a su suerte en la selva. Al volver a la civilización, todo fue normal de nuevo. Los médicos que lo revisaron no encontraron nada malo en él y pronto Jim se olvidó de esto, hasta que Blair llegó a su vida. Al comienzo creyó que era la preocupación normal de un padre hacia un hijo que intensificaba sus sentidos cuando un hijo podría estar en problemas, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que esto no podía ser normal. Cada vez que Blair se ponía en peligro, los sentidos de Jim se agudizaban de tal manera que hasta podía sentir el latido cardiaco o la respiración de su hijo. Esto a veces era muy útil para Jim, ya que podía fácilmente localizar a Blair en cualquier lugar y además era como un detector de los estados de ánimo del adolescente.

-Y Jim? te dieron muchos problemas? – Jack sonrió relajado. Le gustaba la idea de no ser el único padre paranoico.

Jim dio un suspiro – los de siempre, supongo – miró a Jack pensativo – me preocupa Blair, sabes? hace tiempo que encuentro que busca sacarme de mis casillas

– Tranquilo Jim, es solo la adolescencia – eso espero Jack y que esta fase pase luego porque si sigue por ese camino será un muchachito muy triste – Jack rió con ganas

– sí, ríete. Ya te quiero ver cuando Dani se comience a comportar como un típico adolescente.

-Oh Jim en eso te equivocas. Él ya se comporta como un adolescente. De hecho, le di una tregua a su castigo solo por su cumpleaños. Créeme Jim, mi querido hijo ya sabe lo que es no poder sentarse cómodo.

Cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del campamento, los adolescentes pararon su caminata.

-Oye Blair. Tú eres un suicida al igual que Dani? en qué estabas pensando? – Mike lo miraba sorprendido – vamos Mike no es para tanto – Blair miraba a Mike con desafío – Éstas loco, amigo… pero como ya se lo dije a Dani, el trasero es tuyo – Mira Mike, sé lo que hago. Además, es la única forma de demostrar mi teoría.

Blair explicó su plan a Mike y Dani – Bien, entonces hace meses que vengo observando a Jim y cada vez que se enoja con algo es cuando está más receptivo, es como si el enojo sensibilizara de algún modo sus sentidos.

-Genial Blair, eso significa que te vas a poner de carnada, muy inteligente – dijo Dani.

-Hey tienes otro plan?

-Tranquilo, chicos – dijo Mike.

-Recuerden que dijeron que me iban a apoyar en esto. Vamos, si realmente Jim es un centinela esto puede ser materia para mi doctorado – Mike y Dani rieron ante el entusiasmo de Blair.

La cena pasó sin mayores percances, los chicos se comportaron, y ya era de noche cuando todos se acomodaron junto a la fogata para terminar el día. Como habían salido muy temprano y en el transcurso del día solo se sentaron para comer, todos estaban muy cansados así que lo único que querían era dormir.

Por la mañana Jim y Jack se despertaron como de costumbre temprano, no quisieron despertar a sus respectivos hijos, sabían que ninguno tenía costumbres mañaneras. Así que prepararon el desayuno y disfrutaron del paisaje en paz, planeando una mañana llena de actividades enfocadas en la pesca.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las 9 Jim decidió que los chicos habían dormido suficiente así que acordándose de sus días en el ejército, se acercó a la carpa y gritó una orden. Solo escuchó de parte de los niños quejidos – Papá es muy temprano – gimió Blair – Arriba jefe, casi es mediodía.

-Vamos, chicos. El desayuno está servido, entre más se demoren menos tiempo tenemos para salir a pescar – gritó Jack, pensando que había sido buena idea traer comida extra porque realmente dudaba que fueran a pescar algo, para él la pesca debía ser al amanecer.

Blair fue el último en estar listo, se sentó a la mesa todavía algo dormido, necesitaba un café urgente, pero en la mesa solo había jugo y leche. Miró alrededor en busca del tan preciado líquido pero no vio nada, sabía que debía haber algo de café Jim no era él sino tomaba unas 2 tazas de café antes siquiera de comenzar el día.

-Hey jefe, el desayuno – dijo Jim cuando vio a su hijo caminando alrededor de la mesa – si papá, sólo estoy buscando algo de café

– Siéntate a desayunar hijo.

\- Ya voy Jim, sólo quiero una taza de café, además no tengo mucha hambre – Jim no estaba de humor para otra desobediencia así que, sin que Blair pudiera decir nada, lo agarró del brazo para llevarlo lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera escuchar su "conversación"

-Escúchame muchachito, estoy pensando seriamente en tomar nuestras cosas y volver a casa, no lo hago por consideración a Jack y Daniel, pero si sigues con ese comportamiento no voy a dudar ni un segundo en darte una buena paliza. No me va a importar que todos sepan lo que está pasando, porque te lo estás buscando, Blair. Toma esta conversación como la última advertencia – Jim miraba fijamente a su hijo sin entender todavía por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera. Escuchaba su ritmo cardíaco y su pulso estaban a toda velocidad. Claramente estaba pasando algo con su hijo – Estoy siendo claro, Blair? – dijo peligrosamente Jim – Si papá – dijo casi en un susurro – ahora te vas a sentar en esa mesa y vas a desayunar - Blair se quedó parado por un minuto, solo para aumentar el disgusto de Jim, que suspiró con frustración, tratando de contar hasta mil para luego gritar un claro - DESAYUNO. AHORA BLAIR.

Después del incidente con Jim el desayuno se comía en silencio, hasta que Daniel no lo pudo evitar y preguntó en un tomo muy bajito – Creo que ya está lo suficientemente enojado para tu experimento, cierto Blair? – ante la mirada de sus dos amigos – Todo por la ciencia caballeros, todo por la ciencia – Mike y Dani sonrieron. Blair definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego.

Acabando de acomodar todo los implementos, todos caminaron hacia el río. Por fin iban a pescar. Cada chico tomó una caña pensando solo en pasar un buen día.

Estando solo a mitad de camino, Jim se paró. La brisa era agradable, pero ese olor… volvió a olfatear, podía sentirlo como si estuviera solo a unos metros. Era olor a combustible, pero no podía ser ahí en medio del bosque, a kilómetros de una carretera. Respiró hondo y siguió adelante - Blair miró a Jim extrañado. Lo vio olfatear el aire. Algo había pasado, claro, era imposible que un humano normal supiera qué fue lo que sentía Jim al olfatear el aire, solo otro centinela podría saber.

Hizo un guiño a Daniel y se encaminó para caminar al lado de su padre, no pensaba dejarlo fuera de su vista.

Llegando al río, Jack dio instrucciones a los jóvenes campistas muy pronto todos estaban en la tarea de pescar algo para comer – Otra vez Jim sintió olor a combustible y ésta vez fuego. No debía ser muy lejos de ahí, eso llevó a que los sentidos de Jim casi lo dominaran, todo su cuerpo vibraba y en un momento podía no solo oler fuego, sino sentir la temperatura aumentar, escuchar las llamas arder y el sonido de animales inquietarse. Era como si su cuerpo activara una alarma. Mediante respiraciones profundas intentó calmarse, sólo para ver a su hijo mirarlo con curiosidad – Blair, por qué no vas a pescar? yo necesito caminar – dijo Jim – yo te puedo acompañar papá – pidió Blair – no hijo, sólo haz lo que te pido, solo por esta vez. No quiero argumentos – Blair solo lo miró confuso y dejó que su padre saliera de su vista.

Jack también vio con extrañeza que Jim se alejara con rumbo desconocido, solo atinó a preguntar a Blair si sabía qué le pasaba a Jim pero Blair no tenía idea qué había visto u oído su padre.

Después de 30 minutos Jim regresó. Su respiración era irregular como si hubiera corrido kilómetros - Jim se acercó a Jack, lamentablemente los chicos estaban al otro extremo y no pudieron oír nada de la breve conversación. Sólo escucharon a Jack decir – Niños quédense donde están, volvemos enseguida – dijo sin esperar a escuchar una respuesta.

Subiendo por una pequeña cuesta, Jim le mostró a Jack el humo, el comienzo de un incendio, otra vez Jim olfateo el aire, más olor a combustible, esta vez más cerca. No necesitaron esperar mucho tiempo hasta ver otro foco de humo.

-Esto no me gusta, Jack. Pronto va a atardecer y el viento hará que estos focos tomen cualquier dirección – Lo se Jim, hay que volver al campamento.

Cuando comenzaron a bajar, Jack miró con asombro otro foco de incendio aparecer de la nada. Jim se detuvo para mirar en otra dirección, pronto otro foco de incendio, ésta vez ya no dudó. Múltiples focos de incendio, esto no era accidental.

Llegando al río, Jack de apresuró a comentar a los chicos lo que habían visto. No necesitó mucha explicación ya que el viento ésta vez soplaba a su favor llevando primero el olor a quemado y luego humo.

-Niños hay que volver al campamento, ahora – dijo Jack tranquilo, no quería alarmar a los adolescentes - vamos ahora – los 3 jóvenes obedecieron inmediatamente, sin decir casi ni una palabra se pusieron a caminar.

La caravana iba encabezada por Jack y Daniel a su lado en el medio iba Mike con Blair, para finalizar iba Jim.

Ya en el campamento, el incendio era evidente, ambos padres tenían solo un pensamiento: sacar a sus hijos de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Tenemos que volver a la camioneta y dar aviso a la policía – dijo Jack – Daniel se extrañó – papá por qué hay que llamar a la policía?

-Hijo, este no es un incendio accidental – Daniel, Mike y Blair se miraron y por primera vez los 3 se quedaron sin palabras.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas aquí, sólo carguen lo indispensables. Nos vamos de aquí lo antes posible – dicho esto, los 3 adolescentes volvieron a la vida después de un minuto en que parecían congelados – Jim tomó su mochila y se aseguró de que cada uno llevara agua. Entregó a Blair el GPS que traía y un mapa de la zona.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, atentos a cualquier ruido. No llevaban ni la mitad del camino cuando Jim hizo que todos se detuvieran. Ésta vez Jack se quedó a su lado. Lo que más temían ambos se hizo realidad: estaban rodeados, otro incendio comenzaba a alzarse justo delante de ellos impidiendo que siguieran por la ruta más corta. Tendrían que desviarse por un sendero que no conocían.

Volvieron otra vez al campamento. Dejaron que los niños comieran algo mientras descansaban.

Jack y Jim conversaban sobre los pasos a seguir. Jack era de la idea de seguir el camino que lo llevaba por los riscos, rodeando el río. Jim coincidía que era el mejor camino.

-Escúchame Jack, esto no va a parar necesitamos pararlo nosotros.

-A qué te refieres, Jim?

-Mira Jack, esto no es obra de uno, son varios los pirómanos. Necesitamos detenerlos sino siempre estaremos con el riesgo de ir directo hacia un nuevo incendio y no podemos exponer a los niños

–Pero Jim. Sólo somos 2 y ni siquiera sabemos cuántos son ellos.

-Por la velocidad que se están propagando los incendios, el área que han abarcado y contando que están a pie al igual que nosotros, yo diría que no son más de 6 y no deberían estar muy lejos, por lo rápido que nos rodearon – Jack se quedó pensativo y luego asintió con la cabeza. No tenía nada que argumentar, después de todo, estaba con uno de los mejores rastreadores que conocía,

-Y qué hacemos con los chicos? – preguntó Jack. La preocupación en su voz era evidente.

-Debemos dejarlo en algún lugar lo más seguro posible, cerca del río.

-No me gusta la idea de dejarlos solos…

-…a mí tampoco, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor – dijo Jim – Jack solo asintió con la cabeza.

Volvieron a caminar esta vez con dirección al río, alejándose de los focos que a esa altura ya eran incontrolables.

Cuando llegaron a un claro cerca del río, donde no había muchos árboles -éste es un buen sitio pensó Jim – Bien, chicos. Necesito de toda su atención – todos se quedaron en silencio para que Jim se explicara – …Así que se quedarán en éste lugar y nos esperarán. No quiero que se muevan de este lugar, volveremos en dos horas a más tardar.

Jack miraba a Daniel. Todo su ser le decía que no lo dejara solo, pero él era un militar y sabía que tenía que acabar con el peligro.

Blair miraba a Jim sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su padre quería dejarlo solo. No, eso no podía ser, él nunca lo dejaba atrás – Papá nosotros podríamos ayudar – dijo el niño. Todo quedó en silencio. Dany y Mike esperaban la réplica de Jim.

Blair se quedó frente a su Padre. Jim miró su hijo, acarició sus mejillas y le desordenó el pelo en gesto de cariño – Hijo, necesito que te quedes aquí, necesito saber que estás seguro para poder hacer mi trabajo – las palabras de Jim reflejaban preocupación pero al mismo tiempo eran tranquilizadoras – voy a volver lo más rápido que pueda pequeño y luego saldremos de aquí - dijo Jim besando la frente de su hijo.

Blair tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no seguir a Jim.

Daniel y Mike no tenían ánimos ni para hablar, solo se miraban sin hacer nada.

Blair se quedó en el mismo lugar por unos minutos más, antes de reunirse con sus amigos – Bien chicos debemos ponernos en camino – Daniel y Mike no entendían nada - vamos, necesitamos volver a la carretera y pedir ayuda – dijo Blair muy decidido.

Guiado solo por el instinto que le decía que necesitaba buscar ayuda para Jim, Blair comenzó a caminar con dirección a la carretera sin siquiera mirar atrás para ver si Daniel y Mike lo seguían.

El camino en algunas partes estaba casi intransitable, subieron por riscos y bajaron por pendientes. Habían caminado casi una hora y de lejos Daniel pudo divisar la carretera; dio un salto desde la roca en que se había subido, y sin darse cuenta pisó mal y cayó. La mala suerte quiso que resbalara por una de las tantas pendientes para caer varios metros. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Blair al ver que su amigo caía, sin pensarlo se lanzó y casi corre la misma suerte de Daniel sino fuera porque Mike alcanzó a sujetarlo antes.

Rápidamente Mike comenzó a bajar, Blair lo siguió de cerca – Esto no puede estar pasando, esto es mi culpa – Blair se recriminaba en voz baja. Llegando al fondo, vieron a Daniel inconsciente. Mike se acercó – Dany, por favor. Dany háblame – un gruñido de dolor hizo que a Mike le volviera el alma al cuerpo – tranquilo, Dany. Sólo no te muevas – Mike miró alrededor en busca de Blair. Éste seguía mirando paralizado la escena – Hey Blair necesito que vayas a buscar un poco de agua y trae mi mochila rápido – Blair salió de la confusión para subir tan rápido como pudo.

Blair sólo se recriminaba, ya no podía contener las lágrimas que corrían sin detenerse por sus mejillas. En su desesperación, sólo pudo pensar en una persona: su Padre, y dijo en voz alta – Papá, por favor! Te necesito, por favor, papá – sabía que era casi imposible que su padre lo escuchará, pero eso no le impidió seguir llamando a su padre en forma desesperada.

Jim sintió una punzada. Algo le pasaba a su hijo. Lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora. Miró a Jack y antes de que éste le preguntara qué pasaba, por qué se detenía a medio camino cuando ya tenían en la mira a 2 sospechosos, dijo – Jack, sé que no vas a entender pero tenemos que volver – el tono en la voz de Jim hizo que Jack se quedara congelado en su lugar – Lo sé, Jack. Tampoco sé por qué, pero tengo que volver con mi hijo.

Sin pedirse explicaciones, sin intentar entender qué era lo que pasaba con ambos, Jack y Jim se encaminaron en busca de sus hijos.

En esos momentos de desesperación, Jim se convirtió en un centinela. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo y entre todos los ruidos que podía sentir sólo se concentraba en uno con determinación: el latir del corazón de su hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

**STARGATE 3 PARTE 2**

Daniel seguía en el suelo y un dolor punzante recorría toda su pierna derecha, la cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler y sentía nauseas. Mike estaba a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo, intentó mirar a su alrededor pero al intentar mover el cuello se mareó. Lo único que pudo ver era que pronto caería la tarde. Tenían que salir de ahí rápido, ya era un milagro que el fuego no hubiera llegado a donde se encontraban, pero Daniel sabía que necesitaban encontrar un refugio si iban a pasar la noche a la intemperie. Trató de incorporarse sólo para darse cuenta que el dolor de la pierna se hacía insufrible, él no podía moverse de ahí sin ayuda.

Intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden, estaban muy cerca de la carretera, por lo menos eso es lo había logrado ver antes de caer. No podía moverse ni mucho menos salir de ese precipicio; su padre lo estaría buscando, seguro, pero la posibilidad de que los encontraran era de una en 1 millón.

Juntó todo su valor para decir – Hey Mike

– Daniel, tranquilo. No te muevas – la mirada de Mike era de preocupación

– Lo sé, me duele de sólo pensar en mover la pierna – dijo Daniel haciendo una mueca de dolor – tienes un esquince en el tobillo y creo que te fracturaste, pero podría ser peor

– Sí, no me imagino que puede ser peor – sonrío Daniel

– Bueno, podría ser una fractura expuesta, o podrían haber sido las 2 piernas y…..

\- Ok, ya entendí, Mike! pudo haber sido peor!

\- Dónde está Blair? – preguntó Dany tratando de levantar el cuello para mirar

– Oh, él está buscando mi mochila y agua, sabes? él no la está pasando muy bien, casi se tira detrás de ti. Alcancé a sujetarlo sino tendrías compañía, creo que se siente culpable – dijo Mike

– Pero esto no es culpa de nadie, es sólo un accidente – comentó Daniel, intentando ponerse cómodo, moviendo lo menos posible la pierna.

Jack y Jim habían recorrido el camino de vuelta hacia donde habían dejado a sus hijos en tiempo extraordinario, para encontrar solo un sitio vacío.

-Donde diablos se metieron estos chicos? – gruñó Jack – mientras Jim examinaba los alrededores buscando huellas

– Tranquilo Jack, creo que sé exactamente donde fueron

– Entonces te sigo, Jim.

Ambos caminaron sin detenerse en silencio, con sólo un propósito en ment:e encontrar a sus hijos y ponerlos a salvo.

Blair bajó hacía donde estaban sus amigos con la mochila y lo que Mike le había pedido – Hey Mike, aquí esta lo que pediste – Mike abrió su mochila en donde tenía una venda

-Dany lo siento, yo no pensé…quiero decir que no quise

– Tranquilo Blair, esto no es tu culpa, fue un accidente. Éstas cosas pasan – Blair sólo sonrío aún sintiéndose culpable

– Ok Dany, voy a tratar de inmovilizar tu pierna, no te voy a mentir, te va a doler

– sólo hazlo, Mike. No quiero saber detalles – Daniel tomó aire pero no pudo evitar gritar un par de veces

– Ya estamos terminando. No voy a apretar mucho porque tu pierna se va a inflamar y mucho, así que dejaré un espacio para que se expanda – Blair miraba atento como Mike atendía a Daniel

– Guau Mike! Dónde aprendiste todo esto? – dijo Blair

– Es el negocio de la familia, supongo. Mi mamá es anestesista, mi papá cardiólogo, tengo 5 hermanos y mucha experiencia en fracturas.

-Está bien. Ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo sacarte de aquí – dijo Blair

– va a ser un poco complicado pero entre los dos creo que podemos cargarte – agregó Mike – No, chicos. Escúchenme, no me puedo mover. Lo mejor es que ustedes vayan a la carretera, no esta muy lejos y….

\- No te vamos a dejar – casi gritaron Mike y Blair, al mismo tiempo

– O nos vamos los 3 o no se va ninguno, y no hay más que hablar – dijo Blair muy serio.

Daniel suspiró con frustración – Blair, no puedo caminar. Ni siquiera puedo apoyar la pierna, cómo voy a poder escalar hasta llegar arriba

– Entre los dos te ayudaremos, nosotros seremos tus bastones y no importa cuánto nos demoremos en subir, será un paso a la vez así que hazte la idea – Por un momento Daniel vio la determinación de Jim en el rostro de Blair, después de todo eran padre e hijo.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero esto nos va a tomar un tiempo – dijo Daniel

– No importa, no tengo ninguna cita importante esta tarde – sonrió Blair.

Con mucha dificultad, Daniel comenzó a subir, trató de no hacer tan evidente el dolor que sentía para no hacer sentir mal a sus amigos que no paraban de darle ánimo.

Fue casi una tortura para Daniel salir de ese maldito precipicio, pero finalmente llegó a la explanada. Gotas de transpiración caían por su frente – Chicos, por favor, necesito descansar – Dany se veía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Los chicos lo acomodaron en una piedra, tratando de no provocarle más dolor, mientras Blair se subía a la misma piedra por donde había caído Daniel para ver que la carretera estaba muy cerca, el camino se veía expedito y era en bajada, no debían demorarse mucho en llegar, ni siquiera con Daniel en tan lamentable estado.

Estaban comenzando a caminar nuevamente, Daniel estaba en el medio apoyado en cada lado por Mike y Blair su pierna no tocaba el suelo no alcanzaron a dar 2 pasos cuando Blair paró

– sintieron ese ruido?

– No, no oí nada – dijo Mike – luego se escuchó ruido de ramas

– Viene alguien o algo – miró Blair a sus amigos

– Crees que es un animal? – dijo Mike

– No lo sé, pero se acerca rápido

– Necesitamos ponernos fuera de su camino – intentaron caminar hacía un lugar seguro, pero no había donde ir, así que se quedaron mirando a ver qué o quién era lo que se acercaba a ellos.

Los tres estaban casi al borde de un infarto pensando lo peor, pero ya no tenían opción. Se quedaban y le harían frente.

Jim podía sentir respirar a su hijo, estaban muy cerca, sólo unos pocos pasos más, hasta que por fin vio las figuras de 3 chicos. Siguió sin parar hasta que pudo ver que su hijo estaba en frente suyo, asustado pero bien.

Jack miró la escena con horror al ver que su hijo estaba malherido. Inmediatamente y sin darse el tiempo de decir una palabra, tomó en brazos a un tambaleante Daniel para sentarlo y comprobar los daños. Mike se fue detrás del militar para tratar de calmarlo – Señor, creo que no es tan grave, es sólo un esguince y una fractura menor – Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. La mirada de Jack era asesina. Sin dirigir palabra a ninguno de los dos, tomó la pierna y comenzó a hacer una inspección. Se estaba comenzando a inflamar pero había sido vendada de forma adecuada, mirando de reojo vio la cara de sufrimiento de Daniel que con cada toque a su pierna mordía más sus labios para evitar cualquier queja. Dando por finalizada su inspección y dándose cuenta de que efectivamente la pierna no corría serio peligro, se detuvo y miró a su hijo buscando respuestas.

Mientras Jim que se había quedado parado como una pared en frente de Blair, lo miraba haciendo una revisión de los daños que pudiera presentar para fijar su atención en las manos de Blair que presentaban heridas – Dime jefe, qué pasó aquí? – dijo Jim mirando directamente a los ojos de Blair. Blair estaba aliviado por ver a su padre y asustado por la reacción que tendría, al contarle toda su aventura y las consecuencias de ésta. Sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, Blair sólo dejó salir las palabras de su boca -como siempre que estaba muy nervioso, estas salieron a toda velocidad

– Yo tengo la culpa, quería buscar ayuda y la carretera está cerca y Dany se cayó, creo que se fractur la pierna no puede caminar y…..Jim sintió la culpa, angustia y miedo en el tono de voz de su hijo y antes de que terminara de hablar le dio un abrazo fuerte que hizo que Blair finalmente se desahogara sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas realmente necesitaban a su padre.

Cuando Jim estuvo seguro que Blair se había calmado lo dejo ir – tranquilo hijo ahora solo vamos a preocuparnos por salir de aquí.

Daniel miró a su padre aliviado, ya no le importaba donde estuvieran, sabía que estaba a salvo su padre estaba con él– Jack hizo un gesto a Mike para que se sentara al lado de Daniel – Bien chicos quiero respuestas? – dijo Jack mientras Jim, junto con Blair, se acercaban a la reunión improvisada. Mike hizo un resumen de lo que fue su pequeña aventura. El rostro de ambos padres se fue desfigurando al oír las palabras "caída" e "inconciencia" – Bien, ahora quédense aquí por un minuto -dijo Jack.

Jack y Jim se alejaron de los chicos unos cuantos metros – Esto no me gusta, Jim. Daniel quedó inconciente aunque haya sido sólo un par de minutos, necesito llevarlo a un hospital y rápido

– Lo sé, estamos cerca de la carretera, así que si lo cargamos por turnos podemos estar allá en menos de una hora

– Si, y llegando a la carretera tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos auxilie – dijo Jack con un tono de desesperación

\- Si te quedas con los chicos yo podré buscar ayuda y además quizás los teléfonos funcionen y tengamos señal

– Está bien, entonces vamos.

El incendio se había extendido por varias hectáreas y todas las patrullas de guardabosques se pusieron alerta junto con varias estaciones de bomberos, por lo que la carretera estaba bien transitada. Al llegar, Jack, Jim y los chicos no pasó mucho tiempo para que fueran socorridos. Jack y Daniel fueron los primeros en ser evacuados del lugar hacia una cabaña en donde ya se estaba llamando a un ambulancia, mientras que Jim, Blair y Mike esperaban por ser transportados a la ciudad.

A Jack se le hizo eterno el tiempo que paso entre llegar a la cabaña y esperar a la ambulancia, hasta que al fin estaba camino al Hospital más cercano. En esos momentos de angustia, sólo podía pensar en una persona en la cual confiaba en casos como éste, en que la salud de Daniel estaba en juego.

_**Tiempo atrás….**_

Sollozos de un niño. Jack estaba tan cansado que no sabía si sentía sollozar a un niño en sueño o era aquí cerca de él. Intentó no hacer caso, era un sueño. Sin embargo, ésta vez ya no eran sollozos sino un llanto con todas las de la ley. Jack casi cae al suelo con un solo pensamiento en mente: alguien estaba intentando asesinar a Daniel. Corrió hacia la cunita para ver a Daniel sentado, llorando desconsoladamente.

Suavemente lo tomó en brazos y lo acunó – Qué pasa, pequeño?! Un mal sueño? – Mientras hablaba en susurros, Jack revisó el pañal pero estaba seco – Tienes hambre? Quieres un poco de leche? – Miró al niño que ya no lloraba pero seguía sollozando y con su cabecita hacía un gesto negativo – Está bien, entonces no tienes hambre y el pañal está seco – Nuevamente los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto y Jack ya estaba preocupado. Éste no era un comportamiento normal, algo le pasaba a su hijo. Sin dejar de pasearlo, tocó su frente: estaba caliente – Oh, pequeño, tienes fiebre! Es eso – Jack nunca se había enfrentado a una situación como ésta y no sabía qué diablos hacer. Pensó en que ni siquiera tenía un termómetro en casa. Miró el reloj, casi eran las 4 de la madrugada y ahora tendría que llevar a Daniel a un Hospital. Miró por la ventana para ver que afuera llovía. No. Sacar a Daniel estaba fuera de discusión, pero qué iba a hacer.

Con el niño aún en brazos, fue a su dormitorio, intentó dejar a Daniel en su cama sólo para hacer que el niño llorara con más ganas, se calmó cuando estuvo en brazos nuevamente – Está bien, Dany no te voy a dejar, ok? Entendí el mensaje, sólo no llores más, por favor, pequeño.

Con Daniel en brazos, fue al baño y mojó una toalla; se la puso en la frente, pero aún así Daniel siguió sollozando.

Jack necesitaba urgentemente que alguien le dijera qué hacer, necesitaba un medico que hiciera visitas a domicilio los sábados de madrugada, en plena tormenta! Genial! No tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza hasta que pensó en Janet. No era su amiga, pero recordó que cuando la noticia de que el Teniente Jack O'Neill había adoptado a un pequeño, ella se acercó a él para ofrecerle su ayuda, incluso le había dado el número de su casa para alguna emergencia, y ante los ojos de un padre inexperto ésta era una emergencia.

Sentado junto al teléfono con la tarjeta en la mano, con Daniel acunado en su pecho, miró la hora y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable sólo de pensar en llamar a Janet a la 4:30 de la madrugada un día sábado pero ante otro ataque de llanto de parte de Daniel marcó el número y esperó.

Al tercer ring Jack quería cortar, pero el pequeño bultito que tenía en sus brazos estaba tan caliente y aunque no lloraba no paraba de quejarse. Vamos, Dra. Fraiser, por favor, conteste – rogaba Jack.

Janet medio dormida contestó el teléfono que estaba al lado de su cama – Si? – dijo Janet.

– Dra. Fraiser, habla Jack O'Neill

– Teniente? – dijo una voz alarmada – pasó un accidente en la base?

– No, Dra. No es nada que pasó en la base, es Daniel. No para de llorar, creo que tiene fiebre y yo no tengo ni siquiera un termómetro en casa. Iba a sacarlo para llevarlo al Hospital pero está lloviendo y yo no sé si es recomendable sacar a un pequeño con fiebre afuera entonces pensé… que quizás usted –Jack no pudo terminar la frase.

–Tranquilo, Teniente. Está bien, no se preocupe. Soy médico, estoy acostumbrada a éstas llamadas y no, no saque a Daniel de la casa. Voy a estar por allá en menos de 30 minutos

– Oh, Dra. No sabe cuánto se lo agradecería

– No se preocupe, pero por favor dime Janet y déme la dirección de su casa

– Gracias y si vas a venir a mi casa a estas horas, por favor, dime Jack – sonrío

Janet suspiró y se levantó de la cama, agradeciendo que las casas de los militares estuvieran todas cerca de la base.

Media hora más tarde la Dra. Janet Fraiser estaba en la puerta del Teniente Jack O'Neill. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocar la puerta porque parecía que Jack la había estado esperando desde el momento que colgó el teléfono. Al ver al teniente O'Neill con el pequeño en brazos que con una manita se agarraba fuertemente de la camisa de su padre y no dejaba de sollozar, a Janet casi se le partió el corazón. Era una escena adorable. Era obvio que no sólo el pequeño estaba sufriendo sino que el padre compartía su dolor en cada sollozo.

-Janet Fraiser, le presento a Daniel Jackson O'Neill, mi hijo – dijo Jack, sin evitar sentir orgullo al decir la palabra hijo en voz alta. Janet miró al pequeño más de cerca, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía Daniel, la curiosidad pudo más y levantando su cabecita dio una mirada hacia la mujer que lo observaba con una sonrisa amable

– Hola Daniel, me llamo Janet y voy a hacer que te sientas mejor ¿qué te parece?

A pesar que Janet no era pediatra, inmediatamente tuvo una afinidad con Daniel. El niño estaba acostumbrado a no ser tratado como un bebé pequeño. En su corta vida siempre había estado rodeado de adultos. Así que para Janet -que no tenía mucha experiencia examinando niños tan pequeños- esto jugó en su favor para ganarse la confianza del pequeño.

A pesar de estar enfermo, Daniel era un niño muy curioso por lo que quedó fascinado con el termómetro digital que Janet puso en su oído. Janet, inteligentemente, primero mostró todos los instrumentos que iba a utilizar en Daniel para que no les tuviera miedo, dejando que el pequeño jugara con cada uno hasta que logró terminar el examen exitosamente.

El diagnóstico: un resfrío que le había inflamado la garganta, por lo que le ocasionaba dolor. – Muy bien, Daniel. Te comportaste como todo un valiente. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti – dijo Janet, mirando al niño

– _Sí, mi "aliente"_ – dijo una vocecita un poco ronca, proveniente de los brazos de un orgulloso padre.

-Muy bien, Jack. Aquí tienes paracetamol para la fiebre. Le acabo de dar una dosis, seguro que le dará sueño y va necesitar éste antibiótico. Te dejo la receta con las instrucciones, mucho liquido y mañana no lo obligues a comer. Quizás sería bueno un poco de sopa de pollo, siempre hace el milagro.

-Janet no tengo cómo agradecerte todo. Te debemos una grande – dijo Jack un poco avergonzado. El militar no estaba acostumbrado a pedir ni deber favores

– Tranquilo, Jack. Créame que va a haber más de una oportunidad para que me devuelva la mano. Puedo preguntarle a qué pediatra lo está llevando?

– A ninguno – dijo Jack un poco confuso

– Eso es un problema, Jack. Debe llevar a Daniel a un pediatra lo más pronto posible. A un niño de ésta edad se le debe llevar un control de niño sano donde se registra el peso, estatura y las vacunas…. Jack, dígame que tiene su carnet de vacunas al día.

Jack quería que la tierra lo tragase – Yo no lo sabía, Janet. Pensaba que se llevaba a los niños al pediatra cuando se enfermaban. Y sus vacunas claro que las tiene al día según el ministerio de salud de Egipto, que es donde Daniel nació.

Janet no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de espanto del teniente O'Neill. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable – No se preocupe, Jack. Yo le voy a indicar el nombre de un pediatra conocido para que tome una hora lo antes posible.

-Muy bien. Creo que es hora de volver a casa – dijo Janet, mirando a los dos integrantes de la familia O'Neill. No cabía duda que ambos se amaban. Después de todo, Janet tuvo que ingeniárselas para examinar al niño en los brazos de su padre ya que cualquier intento por ponerlo en la cama resultó catastrófico.

Daniel todavía estaba muy interesado en el termómetro digital - Dany, devuelve el termómetro a la Doctora- Dany sonrío para decir un claro – _no_ – con una vocecita bastante decidida para su corta edad

– Cómo que no, Dany. Eso no es tuyo.

– Déjalo, Jack. De todas maneras te lo iba a dejar, recuerda que debes chequear su temperatura

– Gracias otra vez, Janet.

– "G_asias"_ – dijo Dany.

-Muy bien, nos vemos el Lunes.

– Nos vemos, Janet, y otra vez muchas gracias

– "_Aios ianet" _– dijo Dany despidiéndose con su manito, regalándole a Janet su mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno, pequeño, creo que acabas de hacerte de una tía – Daniel lo miro curioso – "_tía ianet?_"

_**Tiempo actual….**_

Jack O'Neill odiaba los hospitales, pero más que eso odiaba no poder hacer nada por su hijo, más que esperar. Caminando de un lado a otro de la sala de estar, el militar se asemejaba a un animal enjaulado, hasta que escuchó la voz que en estos casos siempre lo tranquilizaba y que consideraba parte de la familia.

-Jack?! Qué pasó? Donde esta Dany? – Se apresuro a decir la Dra. Janet Fraiser, que llegaba casi corriendo al Hospital

– Janet, se lo llevaron para examinarlo. Puedes entrar y decirme qué diablos pasa – dijo Jack con voz esperanzadora

Janet se dirigió a la puerta de urgencia, habló con un enfermero para poder entrar y desapareció por el pasillo.

Mientras Jim, Blair y Mike llegaban al Hospital en una patrulla, inmediatamente buscaron a Jack para saber cómo estaba Daniel. Jack les explicó que lo habían ingresado pero que Janet estaba con él. Mike se estaba comunicando con sus padres para que lo vinieran a buscar y Jim habló con una enfermera para que atendieran las heridas en las manos de Blair.

-Papá no es necesario, mis manos están bien – dijo Blair, sin evitar gemir. Jim no respondió a la queja, lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevo a un box de atención.

Blair no le había dado mayor importancia a las heridas en sus manos hasta que la enfermera comenzó a limpiarlas – Ouch - dijo más de una vez, sin evitar hacer gestos de dolor. Jim se sentó en la camilla para quedar junto a su hijo. Puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – la enfermera miró las heridas con detenimiento – Vas a necesitar puntos – dijo y fue a preparar el instrumental – No agujas, por favor – dijo Blair al ver a la enfermera acercarse con una jeringa en la mano

– Es sólo un anestésico local. Si no quiere no lo uso, pero va a doler –

Jim miró a la enfermera – Él sí quiere el anestésico – dijo Jim. Blair abrió la boca para discutir pero vio la mirada de su padre y sólo suspiró. Quitó la mirada de sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en su padre.

-Muy bien. Está listo. Ahora sólo necesita que el médico le dé el visto bueno y seguro le deja la receta para algún medicamento.

Janet salió de la sala de emergencia para encontrarse con Jack – Cómo está?! Puedo entrar a verlo?

– Está bien, Jack, y puedes entrar a verlo. Está quedándose en observación por 24 horas – Jack hizo una señal a Mike, que estaba sentado junto a Jim y Blair esperando noticias. Janet les resumió la situación y Jack dijo que se iba a quedar con Daniel, Jim se comprometió a esperar a que vinieran a buscar a Mike y luego quería que Blair descansara. Jack hizo un gesto afirmativo y le entrego las llaves de su casa. Jim se comprometió a volver la hospital para traerle una muda de ropa para él y Daniel. Jack le dio las gracias y se fue detrás de Janet.

Daniel no estaba de buen humor. Odiaba los hospitales. Estaba solo y le habían dicho que se tenía que quedar en observación por lo menos 24 horas. Esto se estaba pareciendo más a una pesadilla que a un cumpleaños.

La puerta se abrió de improviso dando paso a un padre preocupado, que en 3 pasos llegó al lado de su hijo. Jack pudo hablar con el médico; hasta ahora no había nada de qué preocuparse, sólo que Daniel iba a tener que usar muletas por un tiempo.

En casa de los O'Neill, Jim había cocinado una sopa para los dos y después le había dicho a Blair que se fuera a dormir. Antes de pararse de la mesa, Blair no pudo evitar intentar hablar de lo sucedido, él odiaba alargar más la situación. No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que tuvieran la "conversación". La única respuesta de parte de Jim fue argumentar que ambos estaban muy cansados y que ya tendrían tiempo mañana para hablar. Ante la negativa, Blair se fue derrotado a la cama pensando en que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, no alcanzaron a pasar 5 minutos desde que su cabeza tocó la cama y ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Por la mañana Blair despertó a las 11. Al ver la hora casi salto de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y salió para darse cuenta que estaba solo en la casa. Encontró una nota de Jim en la mesa; había ido al Hospital, volvía al mediodía.

Estaba lavando los platos que había ocupado en le desayuno cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Era Jim – Hola jefe, así que despertaste

– Hola papá, cómo esta Daniel? pudiste verlo?

– Sí. Está bien. Tiene la pierna enyesada, va a tener que usar muletas

– Cuándo vuelve a casa?

–Hoy en la tarde

– Entonces vamos a poder verlo antes de tomar el vuelo?

– Creo que sí, si quieres podemos comprar una torta y esperarlo con algo, después de todo es su cumpleaños

– Sería genial –sonrío Blair.

Padre e hijo se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Jim decidió no seguir torturando más a su hijo – Hijo tenemos que hablar.

Blair bajo la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá – Lo sé, papá y antes que digas algo quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice y te prometo que nunca voy a volver a desobedecer una orden tuya.

Ante tales las palabras, Jim no pudo dejar de sonreír. Éste niño sí que sabía qué piezas jugar. Pero esto no te va a resultar tan fácil, Junior, quiero saber qué pasa por tu cabecita exactamente - Más vale que así sea, jefe, pero algo me dice que vamos a tener esta misma charla en más de una ocasión en el futuro.

-Ahora, Blair – el niño tragó saliva ante el tono de las palabras de su padre – me vas a decir qué diablos pasa contigo para hacer que te comportes de la manera en que lo has estado haciendo?

– Yo no sé, papá – Blair pensó en decirle todo a su padre pero inmediatamente después se arrepintió, seguro que no le iba a creer y él no quería parecer un idiota en frente de su papá.

Jim suspiró con frustración – Está bien, jefe, y que conste que te di una oportunidad – Blair casi no entendió lo último que había dicho Jim porque en ese preciso segundo Jim lo había tomado y lo había puesto en sus rodillas, boca abajo, en una posición que para la mala suerte de Blair ya se le hacía conocido.

-Muy bien, hijo. Vamos a ver si en ésta posición se te aclara un poco tus pensamientos – Agregó a sus dichos una palmada

– Ouch, papá! La otra vez dijiste que íbamos a hablar antes de llegar a esto

– Y te di la oportunidad, junior, y te vuelvo a preguntar qué pasa contigo? – El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala – Ves?! Me obligas a tomar medidas extremas! – swat swat swat…sonaron las nalgadas hasta que un quejido se hizo sentir

– Papá! Para, por favor! Está bien, te diré qué pasa

– Entonces habla, jefe – Blair hizo el intento de pararse pero Jim lo mantenía firmemente fijo en tan vulnerable posición

– Papá dije que voy a hablar

– Y yo estoy ansioso por escuchar, jefe, pero te quedas donde estas creo que estar en esta posición aclara tus pensamientos – Blair hizo una mueca que su padre no pudo ver.

-Está bien, pero sólo quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir con la mente abierta – dijo Blair. Segundos después sintió un swat swat swat – Ouch, papá!

– Te parece que mi mente está lo suficientemente abierta?

– Está bien, está bien, fue hace más menos un mes recuerdas la conferencia que fui el mes pasado, escuche una teoría con respecto a que unas tribus en la amazona creían que existían humanos especiales, que en ciertas circunstancias sus sentidos se sensibilizaban a un grado tal que podían hacer cosas extraordinarias, y yo estuve observándote, papá. Y no vas a poder negarme que algo pasa en ti cuando te enojas conmigo

– De qué estás, hablando jefe?!

– Creo, Jim, que eres un Centinela

– …que soy un qué?

– …un Centinela, Jim. Un hombre que en ciertas circunstancias agudiza sus sentidos de tal manera que puede oír, ver, oler cosas que nadie más podría

– Entonces tú tratabas de demostrar una teoría en mi y para eso me hiciste enojar. Estoy entendiendo bien?

– Bueno, si lo pones así en palabras simples, sí – Un solo sonido se escuchó por largos y dolorosos minutos, fueron las nalgadas que dio Jim a Blair y luego los sollozos que emitía Blair con cada swat que sentía en su dolorido trasero. Cuando Blair pensó que esto no iba a acabar nunca y estaba seguro que no se iba a sentar cómodo por lo menos por una semana, finalmente Jim paró.

-Hijo, escúchame bien, no vuelvas a desobedecerme de esa manera y menos vuelvas a intentar probar nada poniéndote en peligro – Agregó 5 swat más para dejar claro el mensaje.

– No lo haré, papá, lo prometo.

Luego de terminar la "conversación", Jim abrazó a su hijo para darle consuelo. Estuvieron así hasta que Blair se calmó – Está bien pequeño, ya todo término.

Después de un tiempo, Jim dijo – muy bien, pequeño. Qué te parece que preparemos el almuerzo y compramos algo para esperar a Daniel y Jack?!

La llegada de Jack, Daniel y Janet a su casa fue esperada por Jim, Blair, Mike y Sam que llegaron a ayudar con la pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Pasaron un buen rato todos contando sus aventuras. Lamentablemente, todo lo bueno llega a su fin: Jim y Blair tenían que tomar un avión y Jack tenía toda la intención de que Daniel se acostara temprano.

-Vamos, papá! Es mi cumpleaños, me puedo quedar un poco más tarde?!

– No, Dany. Recuerdas tienes que descansar

– Tía Janet, por favor, dile que puedo quedarme un poco más – gimió Daniel

– Lo siento, Dany. Ésta vez estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. Es mejor que estés en cama –

Daniel miró a su tía y a su padre, ambos estaban muy decididos – Está bien, me voy a la cama – dijo un derrotado Dany.

Antes de que fuera hora para irse, Blair paso a la habitación de Daniel para despedirse – Bueno creo que éste cumpleaños va a ser difícil de superar – dijo Blair mirando a su amigo con remordimiento

– Sí, pero para el próximo prometo esforzarme para que lo supere – Ambos niños rieron

– Dany, no me voy a ir sin antes pedirte disculpas otra vez por haber arruinado el campamento con mis locas ideas. Tú sabes que a veces me dejo llevar y no mido las consecuencias muy bien… y bueno, pasan cosas como ésta

– Calma, Blair. No todo fue culpa tuya, yo también lo hice mal, fui imprudente y dejemos esto como un empate

– Vale! Gracias por invitarme y sobre todo ser mi amigo… oh! y tengo un regalo de cumpleaños – Blair sacó de su bolsillo un sobre

– Un regalo?! No debiste molestarte

– Pero ya está hecho. Además, creo que en nuestras actuales circunstancias no te va a servir de mucho – Daniel abrió el sobre en donde había una invitación a una conferencia. Miró extrañado a Blair – Es la invitación a la conferencia que va a dar el Dr. Hodgins

– Pero, Blair, no me dejaron inscribir porque no soy universitario

– Bueno… yo moví unos hilos por aquí, hice un par de favores por allá y es un hecho! Ahora, como están las cosas, creo que irás solo porque, conociendo a Jim, me va a castigar por los próximos 2 años.

Daniel río – mmm será que pueda convencer a papá?!

-Blair, ya es hora de irnos – se escuchó una voz – Nos vemos, Daniel.

Mientras esperaban a que saliera el vuelo, Blair no pudo más con su curiosidad y pensando que era mejor salir de la duda, le lanzó a Jim la pregunta – Papá entonces me vas a decir si tengo algo de razón en todo esto? Eres un centinela?

Jim no podía creer lo obstinado que podía ser su hijo. Sin duda, una paliza no había sido suficiente para terminar con su espíritu científico. Esperaba que sí hubiera sido suficiente para acabar con la afición que tenía de ponerse en peligro.

-Hay algo en lo que te equivocas, Junior. No es estar enojado lo que gatilla nada en mí, es saber que puedes estar en peligro – Miró detenidamente a su hijo – Es la reacción que tengo para protegerte.

-Guau! Eso es genial, papá! Tenemos tanto que investigar, yo podría ayudarte a encontrar la forma de controlar lo que te pasa y podría ayudarte en tu trabajo. Crees que Simón me dejaría…

-Alto ahí, jefe. Para ahora con todas tus locas ideas, vamos a hablar de todo esto más detenidamente en casa.

Finalmente Jack y Daniel estaban solos en casa. Jack estaba en su escritorio con un sobre en la mano, lo daba vueltas entre sus dedos. Ya se había cumplido el plazo que él mismo se había impuesto: era hora de cumplir con Melburne y Claire en su último deseo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Estaba mirando un libro no con muchas ganas – Dany, despierto todavía?

\- No tengo sueño, papá, es que mientras estaba en el hospital dormí la mayor parte del tiempo

– Mmm, sí, ya veo. Dany? Puedo preguntarte algo? –

Daniel se puso alerta. Su padre nunca pedía permiso para preguntarle algo sólo lanzaba la pregunta – Claro, papá, puedes

– Por qué no tienes ninguna foto de tus padres? Yo mismo te di las que tenía, sin embargo nunca más las volví a ver.

Dany meditó un momento, la pregunta de su padre lo confundió un poco – Papá es que para mi tú eres mi padre y mi madre, tú me criaste

– Eso lo sé, pequeño, pero tus padres existieron y te querían mucho.

Daniel se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A él no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Al ver la aflicción en el rostro de su hijo, Jack se recostó en la cama junto a él y lo abrazo entregándole consuelo.

Daniel se fundió en el abrazo del hombre más importante de su vida, suspiró y finalmente se desahogó – Para mí es difícil decir esto, papá, pero cuando miro las fotos de ellos yo veo a dos completos extraños. Yo no me acuerdo de ellos, papá, no me acuerdo – Daniel dijo lo último entre sollozos era muy difícil para él admitir que se había olvidado de sus padres, se sentía culpable por ello

– calma, pequeño. Eso es normal en estas circunstancias, tenías solo 18 meses cuando sucedió el accidente.

Daniel tomó a su peluche entre sus manos – Es por eso que tengo a Woof conmigo, sabes? esto es lo único que tengo de cuando vivía con mis padres y en él puedo ver que me querían y se preocupaban por mi, para mi es como tener un poco de ellos conmigo

–Tengo un regalo para ti, hijo. Es un regalo que guardé para ti por un tiempo pero creo que ya es hora de que te lo dé – Jack sacó de su bolsillo la carta y se la pasó a Daniel – Es una carta de Melburne y Claire, la escribieron para ti y me pidieron que te la entregara cuando fueras mayor.

Daniel tomó la carta en sus manos, sin abrirla. Jack se levantó para darle a su hijo algo de privacidad. Daniel inmediatamente reaccionó – Papá, a dónde vas?

– Voy a dejarte solo un rato para que puedas leerla tranquilo- Daniel lo miró extrañado, estaba acostumbrado a tener a su padre al lado en los momentos importantes de su vida y este era uno de ellos

– Quédate conmigo – le pidió – Jack sonrío y volvió al único lugar donde no se cansaba de estar, al lado de su hijo.

Fin


End file.
